Derek Lord and His Jungle Girl
by gurl3677
Summary: Derek meets a girl who knows nothing about him and his past.That draws him in and they become friends.She is new the city so he takes her under his wing, trying to show her around and teach her the ways of the world.In the process, he develops feelings for her and notices how unhappy she is in the city.Should he let her go to try and make her happy or keep her with him?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So this character of Reedus was in an episode of Law and Order. He played a Rock Star with a rocky struggle with depression. His name was Derek Lord. I had a Real Person story but had to take it down. I loved it so I changed real person, Reedus, in it and replaced it Derek Lord. Later in the story, I will bring in Derek's story line from the show. I'm not putting this in the Law and Order section because the stars on that show won't be in the story*_

London Nelson stared down at the map her brother had given her with a frown. She was confused and just wanted to go home. She was standing in the subway of an area in New York city known as China Town, ready to scream and no one around her seemed to want to help. She had been in the city for a week but still couldn't find her way around. She looked helplessly up at the subway map on the wall than back at the one in her hands. She was going to have to find someone to help her and she hated doing that. People tended to frown, snap at her or ignore her when she tried to ask for things.

" Excuse me, can you help me for a minute?" She asked the first guy she saw. He smiled. He actually smiled.

" Sure." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and she held up the map.

" I'm trying to get to the Nicholas building but I can't remember how to get there." London said. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and brought it up to his lip where he started to rub at it and smile.

" New to the city?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm sort of new to the country." She said. " I just moved into the Nicholas building and my brother gave me this map but I don't know what I'm looking at."

" Well, you're in luck. I live in that building too and I'm on my way there." He said as a train pulled up. He motioned with his head towards the train as the doors slid open. " This is our train. Come on." He said.

London eyed him slightly. He was much taller than she was. She was only 5 foot 1in and he had to be standing almost 6 foot tall. His longish dark hair was swept over to the right side of his head. His eyes were a bright blue and he was smiling at her. He looked nice but she knew looks weren't a good judge of character. There were a lot of people in the city who looked nice until she talked to them/

" If you try and kill me, I'm going to be pissed." She said. He smiled and laughed.

" I guess my plan is sunk than. Come on." He said.

London followed him into the train and sat down beside him. He took her map from her and took out a pen. He looked through the map with her looking over his shoulder. He quickly found the building she needed and circled it, then flipped the map over and wrote down the subway lines that ran to the apartment building. London noticed a few people were staring at him and were starting to take pictures of him, but he hadn't noticed them. He folded up the map and handed it back to her.

" Alright, I marked the building and the wrote down the lines you might need to make it around China Town and back home again." He said. She smiled at him.

" Thank you so much. My brother is going to kill me when he finds out I got lost again." She said.

" How many times have you been lost?" He asked. She looked thoughtful for a minute while he continued to smile.

" Ah, well, I have been here a week so this would be my fifth time getting lost." She said as she looked at the people across from them. He looked at them, smiled and said hi. London looked back at him at the same time he looked at her again.

" You sort of have to just go out into the city and look around." He said. She sat back in the seat and sighed while shaking her head and looking away.

" That's what my brother said so I did that, five times now." She said. He smiled again. She looked at him again and dropped her voice. " Do you know that all these people are taking pictures of you." He laughed while he nodded.

" Yeah. That happens sometimes." He said as the train slowed down. " Come on, this is our stop." He took a gentle hold of her arm and helped her to stand. She had to admit, she was glad he was holding onto her. People were pushing around them, some were trying to touch him and that surprised her.

London and the guy walked out of the subway together. She looked around quickly, glad to see that she recognized a few buildings. She got excited that she knew the area but continued following him. She knew some land marks but not enough to find the apartment building on her own. She noticed that people were still yelling and snapping pictures of him. She couldn't help but wonder who he was. She was about to ask him when the building came into view and she forgot about the weirdness around them.

" Holy shit! There it is!" She said. He smiled and chuckled.

" Yeah. Told you I wouldn't kill you." He said. She laughed as they crossed the street.

" Well, there's still time for you to act so you aren't lowing my defenses yet." She said, making him laugh.

" What floor are you on?" He asked when they reached the doors to the building. He held them open for her, again surprising her with his kindness. She thanked him and he followed her in.

" Oh that's how you're going to do it, isn't it? I tell you the floor I'm on, you scout around to find my apartment then I wake up with my throat cut." She said. He laughed again as they walked to the elevators.

" Well, I'm going to find out what floor you're on when you hit the button so what's it matter if you tell me?" He asked, making her laugh.

" Yeah, I guess you will because I'm not jogging up 10 flights of stairs." London said as he pushed the button to call the elevator down to them.

" I live on the tenth floor too." He said. " So how would you like to be killed?" London laughed again, making him smile more.

" Anything quick will do. Thanks." She said. " I don't want to suffer."

" I will do my best to make it as quick as possible." He said. " I'm Derek, by the way. Derek Lord." He said. The elevator dinged a second before the doors opened.

" London." She said as they shook hands. Her small hand was completely enclosed in his larger one. They dropped hands almost right away and walked into the elevator together. He pushed the button for the tenth floor, smiling as the doors shut.

" So you and your brother are new to the building?" He asked. She took a hold of the straps of her bag. The straps crossed over her chest and back while the message bag resting on her left hip. She looked up at the lights on top of the inside of the elevator. She started chewing on the hoop piercing on the right side of her lower lip, making it bob as she played with it and drawing his eyes to it.

" Yeah. We just moved in a week ago." She said as she shifted her weight on her legs.

" Where are you guys from?" He asked.

" Michigan." She said as she watched the floors tick by.

" But you said you were just new in the country." He watched her carefully. She seemed to have no idea who he was, not even when he introduced himself. That interested him. It was rare for him to run into someone who didn't know he was a rock star. It was refreshing.

" Yeah, I lived in Africa for 15 years." London said as they reached the tenth floor.

" Wow. That's cool." Derek said.

" Yeah." She said. The doors opened and she almost bounced out. " I fucking hate elevators." She turned around and smiled at him as he walked out. " Thank you so much for bring me home but if you see me out with a really tall, dark haired guy, please don't say anything about this. Maddox is threatening to put a tracking device on me." Derek smiled as he followed her down the hall. She was walking backwards. He pushed up the sleeves of his long sleeve, black shirt.

" It will be our secret." He promised. " Like I said, just keep going out there, you will find your way around." He said when she stopped at a door. London started digging through her bag.

" Yeah right. Maybe I should get a tracking device, it's not like I will find you wondering around again when I need help." She pulled her key out, her one key. Derek had never known anyone who had only one key on their key ring before. " It was nice to meet you." She said.

" You too, London. Don't give up on the city." He said.

NRNRNR

Derek and his drummer, Seth, were coming out of Derek's apartment later that night, when he noticed London standing in the hallway. She was holding the straps of her bag again and she was shifting from one leg to next. A tall guy was locking up their apartment and she hadn't noticed Derek or Seth as the guys started up towards them. The guy, Derek kind of hoped was her brother, took his key out of the apartment and they turned their back to the guys.

" How was your trip out today, London?" The guy asked. Seth was looking down at his phone as they followed London and the guy. He wasn't paying any attention to the couple in front of them.

" Uneventful." She said. Derek noticed she had changed her clothes. She was wearing grey cargo pants and a long sleeve light blue shirt. It was tight and fit her petite frame perfectly, giving him a nice view of her body.

" How long did it take you to get home this time?" He asked. She shrugged.

" Not long. Only four hours this time so I'm getting better." She said.

" How the hell does it take you so long?" The guy asked, starting to stare down at her.

" Look, the subway is confusing to me." London said.

" So you can swing around on vines in the jungle but you can't handle the subway in a city?" The guy asked as Seth slipped his phone in his pocket.

" Shut the fuck up! I did not swing around on vines. You're so fucking stupid." She snapped. Her brother reached out and pressed the elevator button while he laughed.

" I'm just saying, you trolled around the jungle for years and New York is just a city." He said. She hit him in the stomach.

" Fuck off, Maddox." She said. He laughed as looped his arm around her shoulders.

" You rode tigers around and yet you can't..." He started. London yanked away and looked at him again.

" I did not ride around on tigers!" She explained a second before she noticed Derek. " Oh, hey." She said. He smiled as her brother glanced behind them. " Did you come to kill me now?" He laughed at the same time her brother turned slowly, his mouth hanging open.

" No, I thought I'd wait a few days. Let you think I forgot about you then jump out and do it." Derek said.

" Yeah, that makes sense." She said.

" London, you want to tell me how you know him?" Maddox asked slowly. Derek smiled and stuck out his hand.

" I'm Derek Lord." He said. Maddox shook his hand excitedly.

" Yeah, I know and you're Seth." Maddox said as he shook Seth's hand next. All the guys were smiling.

" How do you know his name?" London asked.

" You will have to excuse my sister, she had been living in Africa for the past 15 years and doesn't know about popular music." Maddox said. London tilted her head slightly.

" You're in a band? So is that why everyone was taking your picture today?" She asked. Maddox looked back at her.

" How is it you neglected to tell me you met him?" He asked. London looked back at her brother.

" Why would I tell you I met someone? I meet people everyday." She said.

" He's not a person, London." Maddox said. Derek was smiling at the siblings.

" Well he looks like a person to me." She said.

" I'm going to smack you, you little bitch." Maddox said, making her smile.

" Well first, I didn't know he was in a band until right now and second, I didn't know you had a crush on guys." London said.

" I do not have crushes on guys!" Maddox explained as the elevator doors opened. He looked at Derek and Seth. " I don't have a crush on you guys. I just love your music."

" Well, we are glad to hear that. Always nice to meet fans." Seth said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review: _

_**VeritasKym: **__You're welcome of course!_

_**Rancidamy:**__ That is how my brothers, sister and I talk to each. Lol_

_**Leyshia:**__ I'm going to do my best with him_

_**Knyte: **__Yeah, that was for you!_

_**Coconut:**__ Can he take a bad picture? I don't think so!_

_Okay, so I haven't been to New York in YEARS, I'm not going to say how many but it was a while so I am making things up, like the building they live in and the subway channels. Sorry! Also, I am taking creative leeways with the Peace Corps. I have never been in it so that, too, I am making up. Let's see if I can get through this story without getting hatemail._

The next day, Derek jogged down the stairs to the subway when a familiar girl caught his attention. He smiled as he slowed his pace and watched her. She had the map out again and was looking from the map in her hands to the map on the wall. He was put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked up to her. She was frowned deeply and shaking her head, while muttering to herself.

" Excuse me, miss, are you lost?" He asked. London jumped at his voice and looked at him.

" I don't want to talk about it." She said as she rolled her eyes. He smiled. " I kind of think this is your fault."

" How is this my fault?" He asked. London looked at the map on the wall.

" Because you wrote down all those subway numbers I was supposed to take so when I decided to go home, I started taking those subways and now I'm lost." She said. She sighed than looked at him again. " I followed all the lines you marked, I swear I did."

" Well, you're lost because you're in New York. The numbers I wrote down are for the subway in Chinatown." He said.

" You have to be kidding me! They just reuse the numbers?" She asked. " How the hell am I supposed to figure this out?" He smirked.

" Come on, I will led you home again." Derek said. " But we have to stop meeting like this." She smiled and shook her head.

" I'm going to get the hang of this. I'm determined." London said. He kept his smile as they walked towards the subway train.

" I bet you will." He said.

They talked lightly together as they rode through the subways. When they had to walk up the stairs and outside to take different lines, Derek made sure to keep a firm hold on her elbow. He guided her in the directions they needed to go and made sure she didn't get lost or pushed around in the crowd. Together they walked down into the subway they needed to get to the trains. When they were close to their building, they exited the subway and London said she knew where she was going then but he had been headed home so they stayed walking together. She told him that she had listened to some of his music and that she had liked the songs.

" Maddex is making me watch three movies a night so I can get caught plus he is DVRing all the old music videos I missed. Right now I am up to all the music that came out in the year 2000 and your stuff." She said.

" So you watch movies and videos all night?" He asked as they walked.

" Yeah. I don't know why he is so focused teaching me everything I missed out on but I don't have anything else to do until I start work." London said.

" You really never saw any movies or listen to music while you were gone?" Derek asked.

" No. I would come back to the states for a few weeks a few times a year and when I was here, I didn't watch TV, I was busy catching up with friends and family." London said.

" So what were you doing in Africa?" He asked.

" I joined the Peace Corps when I was 15. My parents agreed to let me study over seas and I was stationed in Africa." She said when they reached the building. He reached out and opened the door for her. She thanked him and walked under his arm.

" Wow, that's pretty awesome." He said as he followed after her. " What did you do for the Peace Corps?"

" Well I helped build roads, set up clean water systems, and took care of the villagers medically. The Peace Corps sent me to nursing school as soon as I was old enough. I loved it so much that every year I kept resigning up and I went from being a volunteer to an employee then next thing I knew, I had been there for 15 years." London explained.

" So are you back for good?" He asked.

" Yeah. Maddox has been working in the city for a while but decided to moved here to be closer to his work and asked me to get a place with him so I agreed and was transferred to the center here in New York. I start work there in two weeks." She said.

They chatted together, him continuing to ask her questions about her self and the Peace Corps. He was interested in her work there and in her. He thought she was pretty and he liked her personality. They seemed to get along well and he liked that she treated him like a regular person. She looked at him like she would look at anyone, not like she was in love with him like a lot of girls did. When they reached her door, they stopped walking as she dug out her keys.

" My brother thinks I need friends so he's having this stupid party Friday. Maybe if I meet some other people, I won't have to follow you home. I can have other people save me." She said, making Derek smiled and laughed.

" I don't mind saving you." He said, surprising himself. He was flirting with her and he hadn't flirted with anyone in a while. Yeah, he was nice and flirty with fans but that was because he had to be. He enjoyed his fans and wanted them to feel special. But with her, he was flirting because he actually wanted too.

" Well, I'm hoping that some day I can find my own way home." She said.

" What time is that party?" He asked. London frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

" I have no idea. I'm not a fan of being the center of attention so I'm not looking forward to this and I get really nervous when I have to meet new people. I'm not going to know a single person there besides Madd."

" I just live down the hallway, maybe I can stop by than you'd know someone else too." He said. Yeah, he was hitting on her but she didn't seem to be picking up on it and that amused him.

" Yeah, that could work. Let me find out what time and I will let you know." She said. He smiled.

" Alright well, I better go. I will see you tomorrow." Derek said. London laughed, making him smiling.

" Maybe I won't get lost tomorrow." They looked at each other, him still smiling but not saying a thing. " What?" He shrugged his shoulders, his hands in his pockets. " It could happen, I might find my way."

" I guess we will see, won't we because I will be out in the city tomorrow and I will be looking with a girl with a completely lost look on her face." Derek said.

" I do not get a lost look on my face." She defended.

" You kind of do. I would know, I have seen it." He said.

" Twice, you have only seen me twice!" London injected.

" I have seen you three times and twice you had the lost look." Derek said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

" Oh and I guess you just had the city figured out when you moved here." She said.

" No, I didn't but I didn't get lost six times." He said.

" Look if you're just going to keep giving me shit then I'd rather you just kill me now and get it over with." London said. Derek laughed again.

" I don't have anything important to do tomorrow, so why don't I come by and take you out. I can show you around and give you some tips to getting through the city." He said.

" Ah, yeah, that would be okay." She said.

" Alright, I will see you tomorrow about 10 then."

" Bye, Derek." She said, opening the door.

" Bye, London." She laughed, walked into the apartment and closed the door.

With a grin, Derek started down the hall towards his apartment. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent out a text to his manager. He had a photo shoot scheduled but he wanted to cancel it. He wanted to spend the day with London because she made him feel like normal person. She didn't seem to want anything from him and was nice to him because she was nice. He meant what he said to her. He wanted to show her around, maybe take her out for lunch or dinner. It had been so long since he had been with a regular girl. Most girls he hung out with where models or wanna be models. Most had fake hair, a fake tan, and fake tits. Everything on her seemed real. Even the tan she was sporting was real, earned from being outside and working hard. None of the people in his circle knew what hard work was.

Derek walked into his apartment, mentally planning his date with London. There was so much in the city he wanted to show her. He remembered the excitement he had felt when he first moved there and thought about how pretty she would look, taking in the sights with her eyes wide. He decided on the places he wanted to take her to eat, most were small places where he was friendly with the staff. He would take her to Central Park because that was one of his favorite places to go. He'd take her to some of the art galleries around them, making them take the subways to get her used to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review!_

_**Java: **__You have Veritas to thank for this_

_**NikixXx:**__ Thank you!_

_**Veritas: **__You never sent me those pictures!_

_**Water: **__right!_

_**Leyshia:**__ Thank you for reading everything I put up!_

_**My Mary:**__ What can I say that you don't already know?_

London was sitting at the table when a knock came to the door the next day. She glanced at the clock and saw Derek was five minutes early. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it up with a smile. Derek was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his own smile. London moved aside and asked him in. He came into the apartment as she closed the door. He looked around and saw her place was set up like his.

They walked down a long hallway to get to the main part of the apartment. The hallway opened up to a large room with a stair case off to his left and an open kitchen plan off to his right. She quickly walked over to the table. She slipped into a chair so she was sitting in front of a laptop computer. It was opened and only took a second before he heard a male voice coming from it. He walked over to her then, wondering if she had a boyfriend.

" Well, I have to go, Micah. Let the guys know I miss and love them." She said.

" Alright, Lond. Be careful, don't get mugged or killed." Micah said. She smiled and glanced up at Derek.

" My killer is actually here right now." London said. He smiled as she looked back at the computer.

" That's not funny, London." Micah said. She laughed as she smiled again.

" I will talk to you later, I will let you know how the party goes."

" Treat it like you did when you had to meet the tribes." Micah suggested.

" Yeah, I'm sure it will be just like that." She said as she rolled her eyes. " Only lucky for me, no one will want to feed me an animal's eye or make me drink animal blood or want to wipe the blood all over my face." Micah laughed.

" Well, people from New York are crazy, they might make you drink the blood but you're used to that." He said. She smiled again. She brought her fingers to lips and kissed them then touched the camera.

" I love you." Derek frowned slightly. If she was in love with someone then why did she agree to hang out with him? Did she really not know he wanted this to be a date?

" I love you, too." After a few seconds London closed the laptop and smiled up at Derek.

" That was my friend, Micah. He is still at our center in Africa. He took over for me when I left." She said as she stood up.

" Is he your boyfriend?" Derek asked as she started towards him. He just needed to know. If the guy was her boyfriend, then Derek knew where he stood with her but Micah wasn't her boyfriend...

" Oh no." She said quickly. " No, no. I don't have a boyfriend and if I did, it wouldn't have been Micah." He smiled to himself as she reached him.

" Why not?" He asked. They started walking towards the door to the apartment.

" Well, he joined the group when he was 18 and I was 17 and we just took to each other like brother and sister. I adore him and he adores me, but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend type of way. The thought of it makes me want to throw up." She said as she opened the door. " Come on, you have a big city to teach me about."

NRNRNR

They walked around the city with him teaching her about the subways and how to use the maps. He picked up every map the city had and when they stopped for lunch, he went to work on marking up the maps with the different trains she would need to take so she didn't get on one she didn't need. He explained the different lines to her and she leaned in to listen. He glanced at her face and saw she was staring intently at the map, taking in everything he said to her. He smiled and looked back at the map. She only interrupted him to ask him questions or to confirm what he was saying.

" So what did you mean about eating eyes and drinking blood?" Derek asked when they were eating.

She laughed and sat back in the chair. He liked how she ate. She didn't just pick up the sandwich and eat it, she tore pieces off and popped them in her mouth one by one. He thought it was cute. Actually there wasn't a lot about her that he didn't think was cute. Her smile was pretty and would light up her face. Her laugh always seemed to be able to make him laugh and everything he showed her seemed to amaze her. She thanked him over and over for taking her around the city and when he did have to stop to sign autographs or have his picture taken with a fan, she would wait patiently off to the side, smiling and watching him.

" Well, the different tribe leaders around us looked at us like we were our own tribe and since I was in charge, I was the tribe leader. The tribe leaders get to have to best of all kills and hunts. So when they would have gatherings or celebrations, they would invite us and I would eat what the tride leads ate. Except the best of the animals is not what you are thinking." London explained. She noticed a few people were looking at him and taking his picture while they ate but he hadn't noticed. He was watching her and listening as she talked. She knew he was famous and liked that he wasn't letting it go to his head.

" So what do they think is the best?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

" Do you really want to know right now, while you're eating?" She asked.

" Yeah. Shit like that doesn't bother me." Derek said.

" The tribes considered the eyes, the blood, the liver, the heart and the lungs to be the best parts. As a way of honoring me and my tribe as guests, they would share those things with me. They'd pop the eyes out and I'd have to eat one. Sometimes they would chop up the liver, the heart, and the lungs up then mix it with blood and I'd have to drink it in a mixture. If I didn't it was a huge insult and could have started wars." London said. He had stopped eating and was staring at her. She shrugged her shoulders and ripped off another piece of her sandwich.

" Are you fucking serious?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yep."

" Did you like it?" He asked. She had to be the most awesome girl he had ever meant. He could never eat an eye or drink anything with blood in it.

" Hell no, I didn't. When you mix blood around, it get frothy." She leaned forward than to make her point clearer to him. " Frothy." He made a face and she sat back and laughed.

" That's disgusting." Derek said. London nodded again.

" Yeah, it was. You never get used to the taste. I had to learn to suppress my gag reflex because if I threw up anything they gave me it would have been bad." London said.

" And what's with the blood painting?" He asked.

" Well, they had a tradition of how they welcomed new members into their tribes. They do a kill and drain the blood from the animal into a bowl. So if you were a new member into my center, my tribe, we would sit in chair, facing each other. You and I would hold the bowl up between us, putting your right hand over my left one. Then, using my right hand, I'd apply the paint on your face. One dot on your forehead, then a streak under your right eye, across your cheek, then another one under your left eye, across your cheek. Then I'd put my hand back on the bowl. Next, you would do the same to me, using your right hand. The right hand is considered to the dominate hand so they use it for everything important."

" What if someone is left handed? They just aren't as important to the tribe?" He asked.

" Children are taught to use their right hand for everything. People that are left handed just learn to use their right hands. So after we paint the blood on each other than I'd kiss your forehead, above the dot. Then your right cheek, below the swipe, then the left side then quick on the mouth then you do the same to me. That symbolizing that I would be accepting you into my tribe while offering you my guidance, protection, and love. When you do it to me in return and that states that you are accepting my tribe, guidance, protection and love while offering me your obedience, protection and love. That is very important to the tribes, almost as important as marriage is to them."

" Is that all than? Than I would be in the group?" Derek asked. London shook her head.

" Not yet. After the painting and the kissing, you and I would stand side by side, you on my left side. An elder member of another tribe would then tie us together, he would tie your right hand to my left one. That symbolizing that you completely trusting me. You are surrounding your dominate hand to me, trusting me that I will lead you in the right direction. You are saying that you trust that I will not allow any harm to come your way. It also symbolizes to them, and all tribes around there, that you are mine, you belong to me and if anything happens to you, they have to answer to me and to the other tribes. Then we'd stay tied together for the rest of the night." She asked.

" What if we didn't do all that?" He asked.

" Then none of the tribes would have accepted you and you would be in danger." London explained.

" You should show that to me. It sounds really amazing." Derek said. She smiled again.

" It really is. After the painting, kissing and binding, then the tribes members perform dances that have been passed down through the group for thousands of years. They build a huge fire and just dance and eat the rest of the night. It's just amazing and so touching." London said. He could see how much it meant to her. Her whole face changed when she talked about it. Her smile was softer and her eyes were filled with love.

" You loved it there." He said simply. London nodded with a sigh.

" I really did. I was really sad to leave but in another way, I'm ready to start a new chapter of my life." She laughed and looked at her half eaten sandwich. " My parents are excited for me to have a boyfriend." Derek smiled as she looked back at him. " As if that's the most important thing to me. I have to get used to living in a city again and I have to meet people before I can even think about that."

" Well you met me." He said. She laughed and nodded again.

" Yeah I did but now you're showing me around the city so the chances of me meeting random strangers while I'm lost are going down by the minute." She said. " My parents talked my brother into having that party. They want me to meet nice young men and go out." She rolled her eyes when she said that. " I swear, it's like he is parading me around. I'm like a animal going up for sale at the fair." Derek smiled.

" Do you want to date?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I don't know. I haven't thought about it." London said.

They walked around the city for a long time. He was showing her different parts that he thought she would like. He was glad to find out she was into art and photography and was excited to share that interest with her. The more he talked with her, the more he liked her and found they had a lot in common. When they decided to head home, Derek made her take the lead. London was standing by the subway map, looking from it to the map in her hands. She compared the notes he had made for her to the subway map. He couldn't help but smile as he watched and waited for her to figure things out. She finally faced him after a few minutes.

" Okay, so I think we should take blue 33 to yellow 36. Then yellow 36 will take us home." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

" Are you sure?" Derek asked. She looked back at the map then sighed and looked at him.

" Yes?" He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Are you asking me or telling me?" He asked.

" Telling you?" She asked with a laugh. " Look, I just don't want to end up in a bad part of town and getting myself killed. It's bad enough that I'm waiting around for you to kill me." Derek laughed as he dropped his arms.

" You're right. Now come on, our train is coming." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! I made up the tribal stuff! *_

As soon as they walked into her apartment, Derek asked her to show him the acceptance ceremony she had told him about. He thought it sounded cool and wanted to see it first hand. She asked him to sit on the floor then and went to the kitchen sink. She took a bowl out and filled it with water then went to him and sit down in front of him.

" Okay, Derek, I'm going to do everything I told you about. When it is your turn to do it to me, I will tell you, ready?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. She was holding the bowl in the middle of them. " You need to hold this bowl, putting your right hand over my left one. My right hand will be over your left one." He brought his hands to the bowl and positioned them as she said. She took her right hand from his and used her first finger to dip it into the water. " Now usually the bowl would be filled with the blood of a recent kill but we will just use water. One dot on your forehead," She placed a dot in the center of his forehead. " Then a streak under your right eye, across your cheek." She dipped her finger back into the water then swept her finger across his right cheek. " Then another one under your left eye, across your cheek." She did it again. " Remember, forehead, right, left. Now you do the same to me."

London held his eyes as he took his right hand and dipped his finger in the water then dotted it on her forehead. He dipped his finger back into the water, then swept across her right cheek, dip than left cheek. She smiled and nodded after each time he touched her, letting him know he was doing it right. She had explained that everything important was tied up to the right hand according to the tribes again to him.

" Now, I'm going to kiss your forehead, above the dot. Then your right cheek, below the swipe, then the left side then quick on the mouth then you do the same to me. Again this is symbolizing that I am accepting you into my tribe, or as my friend in this case, while offering you my guidance, protection, and love. You do it to me in return and that states that you are accepting my tribe or accepting me as a friend, as well as my guidance, protection and love." She paused and smiled.

" What?" Derek asked.

" You should be doing this to me because the city is really like your tribe. I'm new to your tribe and you have been giving me guidance since the day I meant you. It's just funny because I have only been on the receiving end of this once and that was when I first arrived to Africa." She said as he smiled. " Okay, ready?"

" Yeah." He said softly. She nodded then took his face in her hands. She kissed his forehead, then his right cheek, his left cheek then placed a gentle, closed mouth kiss on his lips. Her mouth was soft against his skin. She sat back down then nodded to him.

" Now you do the same to me, forehead, right, left, mouth." She said as she dropped her hands from his face.

He took her face in his hands and brought his mouth to her forehead. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes. He kissed her right cheek, then her left then her mouth. He lingered at her mouth for a few seconds longer then he should have. He shouldn't been trying to kiss this girl he just met, right? But Derek liked kissing and hadn't done in a while plus, her lips were just so soft. She pulled away before he was ready for her too, before he could deepen it. He opened his eyes and found her smiling.

" And you have done this with everyone that came to your center?" He asked.

" Everyone who stayed with us." She said. " We had to form alliances with the tribes around there out of safety for ourselves. We followed their customs when we were with them and they protected us from other tribes that do not want our help." She explained. " Tribes there are unsure of us, of our intentions so some do not want our help." Then she popped up and started towards the kitchen. He stood up and followed after her.

" So the Peace Corp didn't have ways to protect you?" Derek asked.

" Yeah they did but I felt it was important to connect with the tribes. Micah feels the same way so he will carry on the traditions and teach the new people that come to the center." London said.

" Do you think you will go back?" Derek asked as he sat at the table. She set the bowl in the sink then faced him and shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know. I like it here but I'm not comfortable yet. I'm giving everything and everyone here an open mind, I'm going to give it time before I decide what my next move is. The center here wants me to sign on to work there for the next couple of years but I don't want to get roped into something I'm not comfortable with." She said as she leaned against the counter.

" And if you meet someone and want to go out with him, maybe date him, would you stay here?" Derek asked.

He was really starting to see how her time in Africa had made her unlike other girls. He had been dropping hints hard about them going out but she wasn't picking up on anything. At lunch he had commented on how he hadn't been on a nice date in a long time. She responded by saying she hadn't been on a real date. He had told her over and over again how much fun he had been having with her and how much he was enjoying her company. London had smiled, thanked him and said she liked hanging out too. But that was it. No blushing from her or giggling about it and Derek didn't know how to deal with that. He had to be honest, when he found himself attracted to a girl, he never had to do much about it. He smiled and girls would be all over him. But London, he could see he was actually going to have to work for her and that was not something he has had to do in a while. The idea of working to make a girl like him, actually excited him.

" I don't know. I hadn't thought about that. I guess, if I really like him and he really liked me, then I'd stay to see what happens." London said.

" Have you ever dated anyone?" Derek asked. She nodded.

" Yeah I did. There were a few guys I dated in the Peace Corp that were stationed at other centers near us but it just never worked out." She said. " I'm very independent and I think a lot of guys don't like that."

" So what time does that party start on Friday?" Derek asked.

" Seven." She pushed away from the counter and walked over to the table. She slipped into a chair across from him. " I'm actually really nervous." He smiled. " I'm so out of my element here, you know? I feel like I won't know how to interact with anyone."

" You interact with me just fine." Derek said.

" Yeah, but you're easy to talk too. I didn't feel pressured to get to know you when I first met you. This friendship is starting off without pressure, you know what I mean? I didn't know we would become friends. I'm meeting Maddox's friends with the intention to try and make friends. And that makes me feel like there is a lot of pressure. I'm shy and weird, and I know it." London said.

" Well I'll be there, that should take some pressure off you because you already know me." Derek said.

NRNRNR

It was a little after seven when Derek went to her apartment on Friday. They had been hanging out every day the past 5 days, since he took her around the city. He took her a few more places in the city and she was starting to get the hang of things. He would stand back and let her take the lead. She would say a place she wanted to go, then pick out the right subway lines for them to take. Derek praised her for the right choices, which always made her laugh and playfully hitting his arm, accusing him of treating her like a child. Derek liked the fun banter between them. Maddox was excited that Derek was coming to the party but promised her he wouldn't act like a super fan when he saw him. He also hadn't told anyone he was coming so the party wouldn't blow up completely.

When Maddox let him in, Derek smiled and looked around quickly. A few people noticed him right away and went up to talk to him. Maddox fended them off, telling them Derek was there to hang out, not to be hounded. But Derek smiled and sighed a few autographs then followed the direction Maddox had pointed him off too when he asked about London. Derek grinned when he saw her standing outside on the balcony. She was talking to some guy had his back to Derek. When Derek caught her eyes, she smiled and excused herself. She quickly came into the apartment and over to him.

" Hi." Derek said.

" Hi." She said as she came in close to him. Derek was surprised when she pressed herself almost against him. She placed her hands on his arms as he took a hold of her waist. She pushed herself up so he lowered his head down. " Save me again. Please" She whispered in his ear. He smiled and pulled away to look at her and take her hand.

" Come on, I know a way we can sneak out." He said quickly.

He led her out to the balcony again and over to the fire escape. They climbed up the stairs to the roof where no one else was. He pulled her across the roof to a spot that was right over his place. He had two chairs sitting by his fire escape. He grinned as he let go of her hand and motioned her to sit down. London almost collapsed into the chair.

" Rough night?" He asked, sitting beside her. She leaned her head back and looked at him.

" You know no idea. I don't know who half the people are that his friends are talking about. I don't understand terms they are using. I don't know what these websites they use. This whole night is awful." He leaned over his chair and opened a cooler he kept there. He pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

" What terms are they using? You tell me some and I will tell you what they mean." He said as he poured them both a shot. London sat up straight and turned in the chair so she was facing him.

" Kicks. What the hell are kicks?" She asked.

" Your shoes." Derek said. She glanced down at her black vans.

" Okay, well some guy really likes my kicks." She said. She shook her head and looked back up at him. He smiled as he handed her a glass. " Crib."

" That's your house." Derek said. They clicked glasses than did their shots at the same time.

" I honestly can't think of anything else right now. Oh, I know, what the fuck is a twitter? Some guy asked me if I had a twitter." A look of shock went over her pretty face as she handed him her glass. " Is that something dirty? Was he talking about my special places? Cuz if he was I'm going to punch him out because he asked me if he could have my twitter." Derek laughed as he poured them another shot.

" No, London, it's not something dirty. He wasn't talking about your ' special places.' " She smiled at his air quotes. " Twitter is like facebook." She shook her head at him, indicating she had no idea what that was either. " Okay, facebook is like a social page on the internet."

" And the internet is?" She asked. His mouth dropped.

" You don't know what the internet is? Where the hell where you living?" She laughed and hit his arm.

" Oh man! You should see your face! Oh course I know what the internet is, silly!" She explained, making Derek smile. He glanced down at her hand on his arm.

" Come on, let's go to my place and I will show you what facebook and twitter is." Derek said.

" Okay good, then you can fill me in on who some of the people are they were talking about." London said, with them both standing.

" Who are they asking about?" He said. He honestly hadn't thought about all she won't know and teaching her things was cute to him.

" Let's see, Britney Spears, Paris Hilton, Kim Kardasomething, Lebron James, and...Derek Lord." He looked at her quickly, seeing her smiling. Derek laughed and started back down his fire escape.

" Well, I heard that Derek Lord is a dick." He said, loving how her laugh rang out.

" Is that so? Because I heard he's a big shot. I heard he's super famous and people love him." London said, starting after him.

Derek frowned and shook his head. He actually didn't want people talking about him to her. He didn't want anyone to poison her mind with rumors or gossip about him. She was the only person in his life that he could just be himself with. Since she didn't know who he was when she met him, he could just be chill and relax with her. He didn't want to lose that. He jumped down to the landing and looked up as she climbed down. He allowed himself a few seconds to admire the view of her ass before he spoke again.

" Okay, I'm not super famous and I'm not a big shot." He said, moving out of the way as she reached the bottom. She faced him with a smile.

" You're a big shot to me. I'd be lost without you." London said.

" Literary." They both said as the same time, making them both laugh.

" Yeah, without me, you'd still be in that subway, holding your map out." He said. "Please, sir, help me. I'm so very lost." He finished in a mock british girl voice.

" Shut up, Jerk Off!" London snapped.

" Jerk off?" Derek asked with a grin. " Oh man, Baby, we need to work on teaching you some up-to-date insults."

" My insults are fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, making him laugh again.

" Sure. Come on, let's school you on the modern times."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

London followed Derek through a window and into his place. They walked side by side down the wide stair case and across his living room to his computer. He was glad he had cleaned up before going to the party. He hadn't expected company but he had cleaned up just in case she needed a break from everyone being at her place. Derek knew just how nervous London had been about the party. He asked her if she wanted a drink and offered to make her a jack and coke. He got her settled into the chair by his computer then quickly made them drinks.

" Okay, Lond, here comes Facebook." He said when he sat back down beside her. He handed over her a drink then started typing away. She almost jumped when she saw how many messages he had waiting for him. He moved through the Facebook pages and she was amazed.

" Damn, people love you." She said. He smiled as he took her to Twitter. " Look how many girls are sending you messages."

" Yeah. I try to respond to as many as I can. I want my fans to know how much they mean to me but I can't get to everyone." Derek said while Twitter started to load.

" Wow, you could just go through that list and have your pick of any girl you wanted." She said. He glanced at her than back at the computer.

" I guess, but I'm not into any of the them." He said. A light beeping noise started coming from her pocket. He looked at her but she was still looking at his computer. " London, I think your phone is ringing." She jumped and looked at her pocket.

" Oh, shit, I forgot about this thing." She said as she pulled out a little black cellphone. She touched the screen than brought it to her ear. " Ah hello?...I know! I answered it this time! I didn't send you to my answering machine." Derek laughed and looked away. He liked how the simplest things surprised her and made her happy and he kind of liked that she didn't know the modern terms for things. " Oh, right, voicemail. Sorry, Maddox, I forgot...Yeah, I'm okay. I'm at Derek's. He's teaching me about Facebook and Twitter so I have something to talk about with your friends...Okay...I love you, too." She smiled as she pulled the phone away. " Will you show me how to hang this up?" He looked at her phone as the call ended. " Oh, it did it by it's self! That's so cool!"

" So you have a cell phone now?" He asked. She shrugged as she set it down on the desk.

" I have had it since I got here. Maddox got it for me but I forget about it so I don't carry it around much. It has the internet and all this shit on it but I just don't know what to do with it. When did phones become like computers?" She asked. He smiled at her and picked up her little droid phone.

" A while ago." He said as he dailed his number. When his phone rang, he took out his phone and saved her number to it.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" Programing my number in." Derek said without looking at her.

" Really? That makes three numbers that I have!" She said excitedly. He laughed as he saved his number to her phone.

" Do something for me?" He asked as he looked at her. " Don't give this out. I have had to change my number four times this year and it's a pain."

" Why would I give out your number?" London asked. She rolled her eyes right away. " Oh yeah. I know. Sometimes I forget that you're famous. Sorry but you're just Derek to me, not Derek the famous guy." She said, making him smile again.

" I kind of like that about you. There." He handed her phone back. " Now you can text me or call me whenever you want."

" That would be great but I won't be doing either." She said.

" Why not?" Derek asked her, feeling a little shocked and let down.

" Because I don't know how to text and I haven't figured out how to make any phone calls yet." She said. " And please don't tell me I just have to dive in and play around with it because I did that with the city and look where it got me." She said quickly. He smiled again.

" It got you me." He said. She smiled and laughed.

" Yeah, I guess you're right on that one. Now I'm friends with a rock star. Sigh!" He laughed as he turned back to his computer.

" I kind of feel like you're making fun of me when you say that." He teased.

" Alright, I kind of was. I'm sorry. You're my only friend here so I shouldn't make fun of you." She said.

" It's alright. You don't know any better since you were raised by tigers in the jungles." He said to her.

" Don't you dare!" London said quickly. " Don't you dare make fun of me!" She said. He laughed.

" Okay, so this is twitter. You send out tweets and..."

" Does it make that sound?" London asked. Derek frowned and looked at her.

" What sound?" He asked.

" Tweet. Does it tweet like a bird or something? Is that why you call it that?" She looked so innocent, with her eyes wide as she stared at him that for a minute, Derek felt bad for wanting to laugh.

" No, London, it does not tweet." He said, trying to get himself in check. " It's just what the messages you send out are called."

" So why don't you just call your friends with the message? Why do you need to put it on the internet?" London asked.

" Because I don't know all the people that follow me." She frowned and looked back at the number of his followers.

" Holy shit, Derek!" She explained. " All these people know you!"

For the next half hour Derek explained twitter and facebook and how it worked. He sent out a tweet, stating he was hanging with his new best friend and she was amazed at how fast people started responding to it. He showed her some of his fans, who he followed on twitter. He showed her pictures he had posted and things people had sent him. He smiled to himself at the looks that passed over her. She went from being amazed, to laughing, to being confused, to smiling.

" Come on, we better go back to your brother's party so I can watch you get confused by everything everyone is talking about." He said as he powered down his computer. " You know, you look cute when you get that lost look on your face." He said.

' What the hell is wrong with me? Did I really just call her cute?' He thought with a shake of his head. 'Stop acting like you have never been around a girl before!'

" Stop saying that! I do not get a lost look on my face!" She said. Derek just laughed again.

" You do. You really do." He said.

Once back at the apartment, Derek was leaning against the island in their kitchen as he watched her talking to a guy. There was a crowd of girls around Derek and he was trying to pay attention to what they were saying. He smiled and nodded at them when he knew he should. Everything he said to them made them all laugh. Some of the girls would touch his arm as they talked to him. People always did that to him so he hardly noticed it anymore. He smiled at something a girl said as he brought his cup to his mouth. He looked over the rim of the cup as he watched London again. She had her head tilted to the side slightly and was nodding at whatever the guy was saying but Derek knew her by now and knew she was hardly paying attention to the words.

London felt her phone go off so she dug it out of her pocket quickly. She saw his name slide across the top part of the phone. She frowned and looked up, finding him in the center of girls. She smiled at him and shook her head, holding her phone up when she did it. She had no idea how to find her text messages. He smiled and laughed, understanding her wordless message.

NRNRNR

Derek was sitting on his couch later that night. The party was over and it was late. He knew he should go to bed but he wasn't tired enough yet. He had a beer in his hand and was watching TV when his phone went off. He picked it up and smiled. A picture of London and Derek was on his screen and under her name. He had made her pose for the picture and had Maddox take it. They were leaning against her kitchen counter with one of his arms around her shoulders. She had one arm around his waist and one hand resting on his chest. Derek had a smoke in his mouth while she was smiling. It wasn't the only picture he had of her, just the one he set as her ID. There was one time during the night that he had seen her talking to her brother and the way she had her head tilted up made Derek think she looked beautiful so he had snapped the picture without her knowing it.

Derek smiled at the phone. She had figured out how to text message, finally. He had tried to show her how, but she had been determind to do it on her own. And now she had. Derek opened the message, settling his head back against the couch and bring his legs up to rest on top of his coffee table. He crossed his long legs at the ankles and started to read her message.

' I did it. Didn't I? Are you getting this message?' He laughed and messaged her back.

' You did. I got it. Good job.' He sent back.

' Tomorrow we have a few things to talk about.' She sent him. He dialed up her number, half because he thought the conversation was going to be a long one and half because he just wanted to hear her voice again.

" Like what?" He asked after she answered the phone.

" Well, I have a few more terms I learned and I want to know what they mean." She said.

" Okay, tell me." He said. He heard her moving around, loudly. " What are you doing?" He asked.

" Hang on." She said. He straighten his head up and took a drink of his beer. " Okay, sorry. I'm getting undressed." Derek set his beer down quickly and almost chocked, coughing hard. " Hey, are you okay?"

" Yeah." He said as he continued to cough. " Yeah." He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. " Do you usually get undressed while you're on the phone?" Her laugh was soft and made him smile.

" It's not like I'm naked. I'm just getting ready for bed. I'm wearing panties and a tank top." Derek slammed his hand to his forehead and tried not to groan an image flashed through him. He cleared his throat. She would look great in a pair of panties and tank top, or his shirt, or under his blankets, or under him.

" Ah, what did you want to ask me about?" He asked, quickly. He needed to change the subject and change it now.

" Oh, yeah, well this guy was talking to me and he asked me for my number because he wants to have some strange. And he kept asking me if I knew what he was saying but I didn't. He just kept going, ' You know what I'm saying?' like after everything he said." Derek dropped his hand and sat straight again.

" You didn't give him your number, did you?" He asked.

" No, I don't even know my number." She said with another laugh that made him smile. " So what the hell is strange? Does he think I'm weird or something?"

" It means he wants to have sex with you." Derek said.

" No, that has to be wrong, D. He said he has a girlfriend." London said as he heard her messing around with her blankets.

' Please don't be laying in bed, half naked, while you're talking to me.' He prayed. ' That I will not be able to take it.'

" No, Lond, I'm not wrong. He had a girlfriend but he wants you to be his chick on the side. That's what he meant by strange." Derek said as he grabbed his beer.

" What the hell is wrong with guys!" She explained. Derek shook his head.

" Some guys are just dicks, Babe." He said.

" I had, like, five guys give me their numbers even though I said no." She said. " I would never push my number on someone like those guys were. Why were they doing that?" Derek frowned and shook his head again. This girl had no idea what she looked like, had no what her body was like. She just couldn't figure out that those guys were hitting on her.

" London, you're a really pretty girl. They want to go out with you." He said. London laughed again.

" Well I'm not calling any of them. Speaking of pretty girls, I saw you were in a crowd of them." Derek smiled and turned to lay down on his couch. He put one hand behind his head as he settled down on his back.

" Yeah, they were pretty." He said. " So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked quickly to change the subject. London groaned.

" It's Saturday and Maddox has off so it's movie day, all day." She said.

" How about I come over in the morning, with coffees, and spend movie day with you guys?" He asked.

" Okay but I don't want you making fun of me." She said. He couldn't help but smile.

" I don't make fun of you. I happen to think it's awesome that you grew in up a den with wolves, sewing leaves together for clothes." He said.

" Derek! I did not grow up in a den and sew leaves together for clothes! Besides there are no wolves where I was stationed at." She explained. He couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

" Okay okay! I'm sorry! Was it a kangaroo pouch than?" He asked.

" That's it! I am never talking to you again!" She snapped.

" Come on, Little London! You can't not talk to me, I'm your only friend." Derek said.

" I'm so going to make some other friends then you are going to be sorry." She said. " Maybe I should just go and be someone's strange." The statement made his smile fade at once.

" Stop it. You could never be someone's strange. You're too good for that. Don't even think like that." He said.

" Ahh! Do you talk to all the girls like that? Do you talk all girls out of being someone's strange." She asked, making him smile again. " Listen, I'm in bed now and I'm tired so I'm going to let you go. Come over about nine and I will make us all breakfast." She said. Of course she would be in bed, in her panties, talking to him. Derek's eyes went shut.

" Sounds good but I don't want to eat blood or eyes." He said. London laughed softly.

" I will try and reframe from serving them than." She said.

" Get some sleep, London. I will see you in the morning." Derek said.

After they hung up he stayed on his couch, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. He was really starting to like this girl. He was digging her. She was cool, made him laugh, and she was beautiful. She took his teasing and dished it out to him. She didn't try and be something she wasn't. She didn't try and make herself into what she thought Derek might want her to be. London was just London. He liked the way she looked at the world. Everything seemed to be amazing to her, from the subway to how tall the buildings in New York were. His phone was resting on his chest when it went off again. He picked it up and saw her picture.

' I forgot to tell you goodnight. And tomorrow, can you show me how to send pictures on my phone?' She texted.

' Who are you gonna send pictures too? I'm your only friend. Wait, do lyons carry cell phones now?' He texted with a smile.

' Shut up.' Was her answer. He laughed out loud to no one. ' We can't all be fucking awesome rock stars like you who have almost a million people following them on some bird sight.' Derek shook his head, chuckling at her words.

' Goodnight, London.' Derek texted her.

' Goodnight, Derek." She answered.

He saved her texts messages to him because they made him smile. She had never said anything to him about his first text to her. They had been at the party and she looked confused at whatever the guy in front of her had been saying so Derek had texted her and had said she was looking cute again. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring the fact that he had been calling her cute and saying she pretty or if she just didn't get that he was hitting on her.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!_

_**Jesse:**_ _I get that about the Peace Corp, taking some creative leave with that. I am not a grammar teacher or student so I know I'm not perfect. I understand that about Africa but I'm London have living in a very, very remote places. You're suggestion has me looking around online because I agree. It would be cool to make her speak some of the different languages she would have had to have learned. Thank you for that!_

_**Fib: **__Derek's personality will come out more and more. Thank you for reminding me about his other side. I want to show that he has more to show then just what we saw on the show._

_**Jtellers:**__ Welcome back! I missed you!_

_**Veritas:**__ You really never heard that before? I didn't make it up. I learned it from my slut brother-in-law, lol_

_Thank you to everyone else who is reviewing this!_

" You nervous?" Derek asked London as they rode an elevator together two weeks later.

" Kind of." She asked as she stared up at the screen displaying the number of floors they were passing.

" I can tell." He said with a smile. His little friend was swaying side to side, holding onto her messenger bag's straps. " Learn to hold still, will ya?" He asked with a grin.

" Shut it." London play snapped as she looked at him. " So you are just going to sit and talk to this guy?"

" That's what an interview is." Derek said.

" Can I just remind you that not all of us are rock stars? Some of us in this elevator have never been to a photo shoot before." She said, making Derek laugh.

" That reminds me, I asked them to get a few shots with you and me." He said. A look of shock flooded her pretty features as she shook her head.

" No!" She said.

" Yes." Derek said.

" Why?" London asked.

" Because I'm going to talk about you." Derek filled in.

" Because of the rumors?" Word spread through the internet and his fan base that Derek Lord had a girlfriend and a few pictures of him and London were bouncing around. They were from her brother's party and from a few of their outlings together.

" Yeah. Since you refuse my attempts to actually date you, I thought I should set the record straight and say that we are friends." He said, making her smile and looked back up at the numbers as they ticked away.

" You aren't trying to date me." She said. Derek opened his mouth to protest when the doors opened and they were greeted by his manager.

" Hey Derek, good morning." Rudy said. " You must be London." Derek placed his hand on her back and started to urge her forward.

" This is London. Lond, this is Rudy, my manger." Derek said as they stepped out of the elevator.

" It's nice to finally meet you." Rudy said. " I have heard a lot of about you."

" It's nice to meet you too." London said, not missing how Derek kept his hand on her...or how much she liked it.

" So for the photo shoot, we are going to just bring you over here and have Jolene put a few touches of make up on you. We got your sizes and brought over a few outfits that you might like to wear." Rudy said while the three walked into the large studio apartment. London looked up at Derek who was smiling down at her.

" I have change?" She asked him.

" You don't have too but if you want too, it's an option." Derek said.

" I don't usually wear a whole lot of make-up." She said.

" Yeah, I know, but sometimes the camera can make someone look a little pale or wash out. You don't have to do full blush, heavy shit if you don't want too." Derek reassured her. " Look, just look at what they have, okay? You don't want to change, don't. You want your make-up how you usually wear it, tell them." He said, patting her. " I will be right over there." London looked over to a chair by a large window, right to were he was pointing.

" Okay. I'll see you in a bit." She said, letting Rudy lead her away.

Derek sat back in his chair, smiling and laughing with the young man who was interviewing him. He was lounging in his chair with one leg propped up on his other leg and his right arm over the back of his chair. The interview was going well. The guy asked about what his next album was going to be like and if he had any upcoming events he was attending. He talked about his friends and what his life was like when he wasn't touring. The round of questions changed and started in on the rumors about him and his 'girlfriend' but Derek's attention and eyes went to the girl who was making her way to him with a smile.

London was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and black boots that came half way up her calf muscles. Around the boots were tiny little silver stubs. She was wearing a vee neck, tee shirt, with his face on it. Down the front of the shirt, on the left side of his face, were the words, ' I 3 Derek Lord.' Derek started to rub against his chin as he grinned. Her hair was down and parted off to the right, just like his was. And just like his, it looked unruly and messy. She smiled and laughed at his expression.

" You like?" She asked. The young guy interviewing Derek turned in his seat and smiled at her.

" Yeah, wow." Derek said, letting both his legs come to rest against the floor before pushing himself up to stand. Rudy was strolling up behind London with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

" We actually have the same outfit for you." He said. " I took that picture of her you sent me and had it put on a tee shirt. The side says, ' I 3 London.' " Derek laughed, reaching London and taking a hold of her hands.

" Are you serious?" He asked. " Turn around." He said quietly to her. London laughed but slowly spun around. Her make-up wasn't heavy all over her face but her eyes were. They were lined in black eyeliner and her lids were covered in a smoky eye affect. The black liner was all hers and something she always wore.

" They are going to dress us alike and do your hair like mine, all messy and stuff." She said when she faced him again.

" You look great." Derek said. " So sexy and beautiful." His hands came to rest against her hips while she placed hers on his forearms.

" Is it too much?" London asked, leaning in so only he could hear her.

" No. No way. I love it." He said.

" Do you mind if I ask her some questions while you get ready?" The young guy asked. Derek turned and looked back at him.

" London, this is Leo. He's from the Hard rock Magazine." Derek said.

London was settled into the chair Derek had been sitting in and he was pulled away to his area for dressing. Leo asked her about her time in the Peace Corp and how she met Derek. She found herself relaxing with each question, liking how Leo eased her and smiled so much. She really felt like she was talking to a friend, instead of an reporter.

" So you really didn't know about Twitter and Facebook?" Leo asked.

" No. I never paid attention to those things. In the center where I lived, we had internet access but it was used to stay in contact with other centers through the country and here in the States. I was so busy working with the tribes and trying to help better their lives there that I didn't have time to relax and play around online." Derek leaned against a counter, dressed in his own leather pants and tee shirt, as he watched her. He was smiling at her, watching how she talked and smiled.

" And you did what, again?" Leo asked.

" We helped build roadways, build schools, find ways to bring in fresh water supplies to remote areas and take care of the medical needs of the tribes that we worked with. It took a long time to get them to trust us with helping them but once we proved ourselves, it was well worth it." London said.

" How do you feel about being friends with such a famous guy?" Leo asked.

" That's the thing, Derek isn't a famous guy to me. He's just Derek, my friend. He has really helped me try and adjust to my new life here. He makes me laugh, he shows me around," She shrugged and smiled again. " he's just Derek. He hangs out with me and my brother, he's really just a guy. "

" But you understand that it's hard for people to view him as just a guy, right?" Leo asked.

" I'm learning that. It's insane how people just fall all over him when we go out to get coffee or whatever. People snap his picture, want his autograph and it just blows my mind." London said.

" And can you give us a secret about Derek Lord? Something maybe no one else knows?" Leo asked.

" Alright, let me stop this." Rudy muttered at Derek's side. But the rock star just grabbed his manager's arm and shook his head.

" She's good, don't worry." Derek said.

" Ah, something else no one knows?" London asked while she thought. " Well, he really loves his cat. He carts that little guy back and forth from his apartment to mine and my brothers. I tease him about it, actually because he takes a lot of pictures of him. It's like the cat is his child." Derek grinned then started laughing, pulling her attention to him.

" Really? You had to sell me out on my love for my cat?" Derek asked, walking towards her. London laughed, standing up.

" Sorry." She said.

" No, that's actually perfect." Leo said, joining them. " I think your fans will love hearing about that softer side of you." Derek shook his head and laughed.

London stood back while Derek had his picture taken in a few different poses. She watched in disbelief at how comfortable he really was in front of the camera. There were only a few times that she had seen rock star Derek come out instead of just her friend Derek and this was one of them. The smiling guy she knew was gone and his rock star image shining through. He stood with his legs spread apart and his head tilted down and to the side. He looked up at the camera with some of his hair in his eyes. She held her breath as her heart quicken it's pace.

He looked hot. So hot it almost pained her to look at him. In that one pose, she could see how girls all over the world fell all over themselves for him. Oh she knew he was hot and sexy, there was no denying that. His face was beautiful. His personality was amazing. He could be excitable and hyper one hour then chilled and relaxed the next. He was patient and kind. He made her laugh and was silly but seeing him like that...

" Come here, London." Derek said with a grin. She smiled but made her way to him.

One picture was of him standing behind her and at her side. His left arm was locked down around her shoulders. Her right arm went across his legs and her hand was holding onto his right thigh. Both had their legs spread apart and she was holding onto his left arm. His other hand was gripping her throat and neither one was smiling.

Another picture was of her on his back with her arms around his neck and his around her legs. They were laughing at something Rudy said while the camera clicked away. Another pose, him holding her fireman style, both grinning. Another, him in a chair with her sitting indian style between his legs. Her arms wrapped around his legs while her head was leaning against his left one. No smiles. Some pictures were for the interview, some for Derek. He had asked a favor of the photographer, one the man was happy to grant. Different poses, some with him alone, some with her were taken and after a hour, they were allowed to change and leave.

" That wasn't so bad now, right?" Derek asked as they rode the elevader down through the building.

" Not all. It was fun, actually but they won't put all those pictures in your interview, right?" She asked.

" No. They will look through them and email me the ones they like the best then I will choose from there." Derek explained.

" And people will know we are friends then?" London asked.

" Rumors are going to fly, London. No matter what we do. That's just a part of being my friend and being in my life." Derek said, looking down at her. He sighed while they stared at each other. " You still okay with that?"

' Please.' He asked silently. ' I don't want to lose the one person I can be myself with.'

Because he wasn't even himself with his friends. He loved his buddies but he also knew almost every one could be bought. He kept parts of himself hidden from every one, things he didn't want getting out but he longed to have someone he could talk to about those things. And he wanted London to be that person because she had no interest in money. She had lots of pictures of him that she had taken at her place and she hadn't sold a single one of them. She hadn't given out his number either, not even to her brother. If Derek was right in what he was thinking, London could turn out to be his very best friend, someone he could unload with. Yeah, he liked her, was attracted to her, but she didn't seem to see him like that so for now, he was sticking to being her friend and not pushing her for anything more serious.

" I'm okay with that." London said. " I'm not really the type of person who cut out when things get tough. Although, if you don't dispel the dating rumors, you're never going to get a girlfriend." Not that she wanted him too. She really didn't want him too, if she was honest with herself. Derek grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

" Don't worry about that, Babe. I'm not really into dating right now anyway." He said, making her smile to herself. And ignore the ping of pain that shot through her at the comment.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! I hope everyone had a good New Year's eve!*_

London and Derek were hanging out everyday for the next few weeks. She was working at the Peace Corp center in New York and was learning more and more about the city and how to move through it. London and Derek would sometimes meet up for lunch, and almost always had dinner together. Sometimes they'd hang at her place, sometimes at his. He picked up where Maddox was leaving off and showing her different movies, moving her through the years she missed. He was teaching her all the new terms and about her phone. She got excited about everything he showed her and that made him laugh.

" Derek!" London called when she walked into his place one night when they had known each other and been friends for two months.

" Lond!" He called back as he came out of his room. He placed his hands on the rail and smiled down at her.

" We have strict orders on the movie tonight." She said as she leaned against the back of his couch.

" Come up here, I'm just changing my shirt." He said. She pushed away from the counter and jogged up his stairs as he disappeared into his room. " So what are our orders?"

" Well, we are to watch only horror movies this week." She said as she walked into his room. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the basket by his bathroom, with his back to her. London collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

' You will not look at his back or his chest...or his arms...or his stomach or his shoulders.' She told herself fast. It was getting harder and harder for her to ignore her crush on him. Of course she would have a crush. Millions of girls everywhere liked him and London was becoming just like one of them and she hated it. She didn't want to be like everyone else to him, but he had it so damn hard with his perfect face. Amazing body. Great smile. Stunning blue eyes. Lips she wanted to kiss, bite and suck against. London shook her head and closed her eyes.

Derek smiled to himself as he watched her. He grabbed a shirt, thrust his arms into the sleeve then slipped his head into it before he came over to her. Her legs were hanging off his bed and she was swing them slightly. Derek smiled and laid down beside her, keeping his hands on his stomach. London sighed like she was deep in thought.

" You love horror movies and I have a good choices." He said as he looked at her. She smiled and looked at him.

" Your bed is so comfortable." She said.

' I could lean over and kiss her so fast right now.' Derek thought as he glanced at her mouth. ' Would she like that?'

Part of him believe she would. Things were changing between them slowly. She was blushing more at his small attempts of flirting, which was making him flirt more with her. It was fun and sometime he hadn't been able to do in a while. Yeah, he would playfully flirt with fans but they always flirted back. His little London either ignored them or blushed and laughed them off. But he didn't want to rush things with her. She was still getting adjusted to the city and her new life and he didn't want to stress her out anymore than his life style already did. There were pictures of her splashed all over the internet and when she went out by herself, Derek knew people would ask her questions about him. It would only get worst if they dated and that was made public. Derek wasn't sure he could do that to her. He wasn't sure he wanted to upset her life anymore.

" It is pretty comfortable." He said. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before she spoke again.

" Hi." She said. He laughed and grinned.

" Hi." He said. " Is Maddox coming over?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No. He ditched us for a date." She said. " He said this girl a ' sure thing ' which he then told me means he's getting laid tonight." She made a face that made him laugh. " Why does he have to tell me that shit? I'm his sister." Derek shrugged.

" At least he's getting some. I haven't been laid in six months" He said. London laughed and looked back at his ceiling.

" Shut it. It's been longer than six months for me and besides, you could have had some whenever you want."

" I don't want to just get some. Not my style." He said. Anymore. When he first started singing, yeah. He took to any girl that would let him inside her but now, now he was ready for something real. London sighed and looked at him again.

" Not your style? What is your style?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

" I have no idea." Derek said. " Doesn't matter, random girls aren't my thing. I have a type of girl I like, you know?"

" Okay, then what is your type?" London asked.

' You. You're my type.' Derek thought.

" Smart girls." He said as he pushed himself up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off his bed as he stood up. He put his hands on her shoulders and started forcing her to walk out of his room.

" I don't want to watch a movie tonight. I'm tired." London said.

" You been tired a lot lately, you better not be getting sick." Derek said as they reached the stairs. As he dropped his hands from her, he stopped walking, causing her to look up at him. " You go lay back in my bed while I ran out and get us that coffee. I will cook us dinner and we will just hang out."

" Ahh, you're so nice." She said.

She reached out and grabbed him. Derek let her pull him into a hug. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly with his arms around her shoulders. He rubbed his chin into her hair and inhaled. He loved the way her hair smelled and how she felt against him. He had to admit, he really loved hugging her. He loved feeling her touch him.

" I know. I'm an amazing friend to you." He said, making London laugh and pull away to look at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, with her head tilted up and his down. She noticed him glancing at her mouth and didn't miss how he tighten his hands on her. Her breath caught. Would he kiss her? Did he want too? Could he want a regural girl like he when he could have anyone in the world? " Go lay down, alright? I'll be back in 15 minutes." He said softly.

" Yeah, okay." She said as she pulled away.

NRNRNR

Derek kept his hands in his pockets as he rode the elevator down to the ground floor. There was a coffee shop right outside their building that they loved going too. He would order them their favorite coffee then head back up. He knew just what he would make them for dinner. Chicken and rice. It was a simple dinner but one of her favorites. Derek smiled to himself as his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at his screen. When he saw it was Seth, his drummer, he answered it, knowing Seth was going to give him shit about her. His friend had been pushing for Derek to make a move on her, even going so far as flirting opening with her or asking if he could fix her up someone. Seth was trying to make Derek act out of jealously and it had almost worked a few times.

" What the hell are you doing tonight?" Seth asked.

" Movie and dinner with London." He answered. Seth sighed and Derek could picture him shaking his head.

" Will you just make a move on her already? You are killing me." He said.

" How the hell am I killing you?" Derek asked as the doors opened.

" Look, I'm know you're kind of weird with girls now and you think you are a serious girlfriend but you have been friends with her for two months. That's enough time to get to know someone about you. You like her and I'm pretty sure she likes you, so just kiss her already. What is she doing right now?" Seth asked.

" I don't know, I'm running to get us coffees. I'm pretty sure she's laying either on my couch or my bed." Derek said as he walked through the lobby of the apartment building.

" She is laying on your couch or in your bed and you are doing nothing about it? Come on, Man! What are you doing? You have never moved to slow before." Seth asked. Derek shook his head.

" Have fun tonight, I will talk to you later." He said.

" Derek! Wait! Just think about it!" Seth got out before he hung up.

NRNRNR

Derek sighed as he walked down the hallway towards his apartment. Maybe Seth was right, maybe he should just make a move on her. He was nervous, he really didn't want to lose their friendship. She was such a normal, regular girl and treated him like he was a normal, regular guy and he didn't want to lose that. She was easy to talk to and fun to be with but he wanted to be with her so bad.

" London!" He called out when he went into his apartment.

This was it, he was going to make his move on her. No more waiting around, he decided. He set their coffees down and ran up his stairs, taking them two a time and growing more and more excited with every step. He walked quickly into his room but stopped. She was laying on her side, under his blankets and was fast asleep. She had taken her shoes off and was curled up into a ball, hugging his pillow to her. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He shook her shoulder slightly but she didn't respond to him. Derek tucked the blankets around her more and snuck out of his room. So much for making a move.

The next day, Derek was working in his apartment. He had taken a few photos around the city and in the next few weeks, he was going to put on a show, showing off his pictures, and needed to get things done. London had spent the night with him. She hadn't woke up again until the morning so Derek had slept on the couch. He thought she still looked tired but she had smiled and told him she was sorry for sleeping then went home. He didn't think anything of it until her brother called him later that morning.

" Hey Derek, you got a few minutes to talk?" Maddox asked over the phone.

" Yeah, what's up, man?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

" Does London seem okay to you?" Derek frowned slightly at the question. " I mean, it just seems like she is sleeping or tired all the time. Have you noticed that?"

" Yeah, actually I kind of have. She laid down here last night and was sleeping in 15 minutes. She didn't wake up until this morning." Derek said.

" She's been snapping at me a little bit. I think she's a little depressed. I thought she was adjusting well to the city. I mean, she was all smiles for a while and stuff but the past week or two, she just seems off. You guys been hanging out so I'm wondering if you noticed it too. I don't want her to think she has to hide being depressed from me. I know I sort of pushed her into moving back to the States." Maddox said.

" I will talk to her tonight." Derek said, because he did notice. She was tired a lot and she did snap at Maddox.

" Thanks." Maddox said. After they hung up, Derek dialed her work number and waited for her to answer.

" Peace Corp, London speaking." She answered on the second ring.

" Hey, Babe, stop any villagers from starting a war today?" He asked with a smile. London laughed slightly.

" Did you call just to harrass me?" She asked.

" I'm calling to tell you we are having dinner at my place tonight then going out. You own me for falling asleep in my bed and making me sleep on my couch." He said.

" I said I was sorry! You didn't have to sleep on the couch, you could have woke me up!" She said. He laughed again.

" Just be here at seven. I'm going to let you go back to reining in the giraffes." He said.

" Oh my gosh, between you and my brother this shit is never going to end." She said. He couldn't help but grin.

" And you don't have anything to say to me?" Derek asked. London sighed.

" I'm fresh out of insults." She said.

" Not you! Come on, give it up." He said.

" Let me think...Ah...maybe you should go and sign some autographs. " She paused for a minute. "No, that was lame. I got nothing today."

" Come on, Lond." Derek said, still grinning as her sigh came through the phone line.

" How about...don't you have some girls do make scream and faint?" She asked.

' I'd love to make you scream.' He thought to himself, twitching inside his boxers at the thought.

" That's my girl. I'll see you tonight, Babe." He said, before hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! If you don't know Derek's back story, then pm me and I will fill you in.*_

" So what's going on, my little jungle chick?" Derek asked when London slipped into a chair at his table that evening. He was standing in his open kitchen, stirring the vegetables he was cooking for them, smiling at her as he did it. Their chicken breasts were baking in the oven. Derek was a good cook and he loved doing it now that he had someone to cook for.

" Nothing. What's going on with you, my rock star?" She asked, making him chuckle and look back at their dinner. He loved their little nicknames for each other.

" Nothing much. I made some arrangements and you, me, and Maddox are going out tonight. I got VIP passes for my two favorite people and we are going to have a kick ass time." Derek said.

" Oh, I don't, D. I'm kind of tired." London said. She brought her left arm to the table top and let her elbow rest on it while her chin was cradled in her hand.

" You're always tired and besides, you owe me. My couch isn't comfortable." He said, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

" Stop being a baby." She said.

" That's not nice, London. You just hurt my feelings and the only way to make it up to me, is to party with me." Derek said.

" Fine!" She explained.

" Good because Maddox is excited. After we eat, go change out of your work clothes and we will head out." He said.

" What? My tee shirt and jeans aren't hot enough to be seen out with Derek Lord?" She asked.

" It's not your clothes that make you hot, Babe, it's your body." He said in a sing song voice that made London laughed and dropped her arm down, looking away from him. Once again, she was brushing off his flirting.

" Well what should I wear? Is it going to be hot in the club?" She asked. She picked up one of the photos he had taken of a old building in the city.

" Yeah, it's going get hot." Derek said, his eyes scanning down her body without him thinking.

" Derek, these pictures are great." She said, shifting through more of them. " You really have an eye for this stuff." Derek found himself grinning under her praise.

" You hungry? Dinner's ready." London nodded and stood up.

" Yeah. I'll get the plates."

Derek loved how comfortable London was around him and in his kitchen. She moved around in her sock and work clothes, getting out their plates, silverware, and cups. She set the plates on the counter by the stove then moved to his fridge and pulled it open. Out came a bottle of wine they had started but hadn't finished. She was very careful when it came to drinking. She knew she was a lightweight and never wanted to make a idiot out of herself.

Derek put their dinner on the plates as she came to his side. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her pour their wine into the waiting cups. She set the bottle down, picked up their cups then walked behind then around him, headed back to the table. He paused in his movements to study her face. She was pale and looked like she hadn't slept in days. The delicate skin under her eyes looked like it was bruised. She looked like she was dead tired and her movements were slow and almost unsteady.

" Hey Babe." He said.

" Mmmm?" She asked, arranging their cups so they were across from each other.

" You doing okay?" Derek grabbed their plates and started towards his table.

" Yeah, I told you, I'm just tired." London said. She turned and took one of the plates he offered her.

" You did say that but I'm wondering if there is more going on." London shook her head, taking her seat in her usual spot.

" No. I'm fine." She said while Derek slipped down across from her.

" Are you sure?" He asked. London nodded, forcing a smile and meeting his eyes.

" Yeah."

" Well that was fake as shit, just so you know." Derek said. Her smile faded into a frown as she sat back in her chair.

" What was?"

" Your smile and declaration that you're fine. It was forced." He said. " Fake. Bullshit."

Neither one moved or spoke for a few minutes. She was filtering through a few emotions, he could see it written all over her face. She wanted to be angry, then she was sad. She opened her mouth then closed it. Derek's shoulders fell. He understood that confusion. He understood feeling things and not sure why. He reached across the table with his hand out, wanting her to take his hand. London started reaching for him but pulled back before they could touch.

" What the fuck, Derek!" She snapped as her face shut down, fast and hard. " What do you mean bullshit? Fuck off! You have known me for a few months now all of a sudden you're an expert on me? News flash, rock star, you're not!"

" London, calm down, I didn't..." He started in a gentle voice.

" Don't calm down me! And don't use your gentle voice either! That's your fan voice! And I am not some stupid fan who is losing her shit at the sight of you!" London snapped as she pushed away from the table and stood up. " This is Maddox's fault, isn't it! He is so stupid!" Derek sat back and stared at her as she yelled and stormed over to his couch. " He thinks I can't handle my shit here well guess what? I can!" She flopped down on his couch, making Derek stand up.

" No one is saying you can't handle shit." Derek said, starting towards her.

" He thinks I can't live in the real world but he doesn't understand what things were like for me over there!" She snapped.

" And what where they like?" She was staring at her hands as they wrung together on her lap while he watched her. Slowly and carefully, Derek sank down beside her.

" Those guys I worked there with, I have been with them for over ten years! Ten years and besides the tribes, they were all I had and now they are gone!" London snapped. " They were my best friends, my brothers and now I'm alone!" To his surprise, she rocked forward and covered her face with her hands. She started to sob and Derek was stunned.

" Lond, " He said quietly. He moved closer to her, slipping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him more. He let his other hand come to rest against her leg. " you're not alone, Babe." He said, bring his lips to her hair. " You got Maddox and me." She pulled away to wipe at her cheeks and look at him.

" I don't know what's wrong with me. I cry and I get mad so easily. I'm never like this. Maddox thinks I need to go to see a doctor and go on some medicine but I..."

" No!" Derek said so quickly London frowned. " The last thing you need is to be on medicine and go see some stupid ass doctor." He shook his head with a frown and looked away.

" But something is..." Derek shook his head again and looked back at her.

" No, Babe, you don't need it trust me, okay? I have been where you are. Son a bitch doctors did nothing for me." He said.

" You have been depressed?" She asked with her eyebrows up. " I can't even imagine that. You are one of the happiest people I know."

" Look, I'm going to tell you something very personal to me. And I'm telling you this because you have kept everything about me a secret so I trust you but what I'm going to tell you is not something even my band mates or friends know about me, okay?" Derek asked.

" Okay." London said.

Derek pulled away from her and it was his turn to lean forward. Again his forearms came to his knees and his hands clasped together. He hung his head, closed his eyes and started his story. There, in his dark jeans, black tee shirt and socks, he unloaded his depression and the aftermath of it to her. She listened, moving closer to him. She slipped her left leg around his right one and her hand slipped down the inside of his arm. He opened his hands without untangling his fingers. When her hand slid down between his, he closed them again, holding her tightly. Using her heel, she rubbed the side of his ankle. Still he kept his eyes shut. He hated this part of his life and had done a lot, come a long way, to forget it, including his changing his last name and cutting his family from his life. She reached across her and took a hold of his arm as she started to rub her chin against his shoulder.

" So that is how I know doctors and their shit isn't going to help you." Derek said when he finished up.

" Your childhood memories are patchy then?" London asked softly. Derek nodded, opening his eyes and staring straight ahead of him.

" Yeah. Whole sections of it are just gone." He said. " And I will never get them back."

" You dropped the name Derek Murphy when you turned eighteen." She said, making him nod again.

" And I became Derek Lord. I haven't looked back since."

" Do you miss your parents?"

" How could I? They shouldn't have allowed that to happen to me. They should have stopped it but they didn't. They doped me up and asked for the treatments." Derek turned his head and looked at her as she raised hers up to meet his gaze. His expression soften as he reached up to run his hand through her hair. " I don't want that for you." He said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

" I don't feel like I want to kill myself though. I'm just sad, I guess." She said. Derek's fingertips skirted across her cheek and came to land just under her chin.

" But some of those medicines can make you even more depressed." He said.

" What am I supposed to do than?" London asked. She started fighting herself as he started to stroke her chin. She would not close her eyes and sigh. She would not lean in and press her lips to his.

" Talk to me. Talk to Maddox, talk to us both. If there are things you can't tell me, tell him. You got things you can't tell him, tell me. You see what I'm getting at? You talk. You lean on us because," He took a hold of her chin and squeezed it. " we care about you and we are worried. Both of us want to be there for you so let us."

" It's hard though." She said. Derek nodded and went back to stroking the underside of her chin. Their faces were close together and they were almost whispering together even though they were alone.

" I know it is." He agreed. " It's hard to admit you need help but you do, Babe, and we want to do it. We want to get you through this." London closed her eyes and sighed.

And the next thing she knew, his lips brushed against hers. His hand flatten against her cheek at the same time the tip of his tongue licked lightly across her bottom lip.


	9. Chapter 9

She fisted his shirt, he held her face. He tilted his head and their lips parted together. London accepted his tongue into her mouth and met his with her own. Around and around they twisted as slowly as they could. His hands slipped around to the back of her head as his fingers spread out and into her hair more. He pulled her into him more, picking up his pace in their kissing. Her taste flowed over his tongue and flooded his senses. She tasted sweet, like apples from the wine they had been drinking.

Her hands tighten on his shirt. One of his moved down her neck, her shoulder and came to rest against her lower back. His other one started to play with the strands of silk that was her hair. He licked against the top of her mouth, making her moan softly. They twisted around each other, moving in closer and closer together. She turned on the couch so she was facing him. Both his hands planted on her hips and squeezed. Faster and faster their tongues started moving. His breath started to leave his chest in short, loud bursts. Then the door to his apartment open.

" Derek and London!" At the sound of Maddox's voice from his hallway, the two pulled apart fast. London jumped up and wiped across her bottom lip. Derek was staring up at her, fingering his own lip. "Hey, you guys didn't eat yet?" Maddox asked as he came into view. He was pointing at the table with a small frown on his face.

" I'm not hungry." London said quickly.

" Well you better go and get ready than. You still want to play video games til she's ready, Derek?" Maddox asked, picking up one of the green beans from London's plate and stuffing it into his mouth.

" Yeah, in a second." Derek said back to him, pushing himself up. " I need to talk to London."

" Oh, no. Maddox is right. I should go and get ready." She said, backing around his coffee table. Derek reached out to her, palm side up.

" Lond." He said. She shook her head with her eyes wide and her face pale.

" I need to go and get ready." London said. Derek dropped his hand and his eyes followed her as she hurried away, going back towards the table, pass her brother and down the hallway. He sighed and sank back down into the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes when the door shut.

" You get her to talk, Man?" Maddox asked, heading over to the couch.

" Yeah." Derek said, opening his eyes and looking over at her cockblock brother. The worried look on the guy's face made it had for Derek to be mad at him. " She's suffering from a little depression but I don't think she needs to go to the doctor. I think we just need to make her talk to us, you know?"

" I hope you're right. I hate seeing her like this." Maddox said.

" Yeah, me too." Derek said quietly.

The ride to the club was quiet. The three decided to take a taxi, with London sitting in between Derek and Maddox. He wanted to talk to her, to something but Maddox hadn't left them alone. He wanted to try and take her hand but she seemed so stiff and filled with tension that Derek was keeping to himself. Her hands were clasp together on her lap while his were holding tight to his jeans. He was sparing glances at her but she was staring straight ahead with her spine rod stiff.

Once inside the club, Maddox planted his big hands on his sister's slender shoulders as the siblings followed their rock star through the crowd. People were calling out to him, snapping pictures and cheering. Derek waved and shook hands with fans while he smiled. Finally, they reached the back of the club where a large curtain hung.

" This is it, guys." Derek said, facing them as they walked in. " So no one can come back here that isn't on the VIP list. You can go to the bar to order drinks or they can be brought here. We don't have to pay. My record company set this up the club is giving us whatever we want for free. I need to make some rounds for a bit, greet fans and shit then I'm all yours." And when he said that last part, he looked directly at London who only nodded back to him.

" This is awesome!" Maddox said after Derek disappeared out of the large room.

" Yeah, this is pretty great." London agree. Maddox's excited face fell.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing." She said, feeling bad for ruining his good time.

" Don't tell me nothing." Maddox snapped. London looked away and shook her head.

" I kissed Derek." She said.

" When?" Maddox asked in surprise.

" Right before you came over and I think we might have went farther if you hadn't." She said.

" And is this a bad thing? Because I know you like him and I know he likes you. Why I know it's been a while since you had a boyfriend, but when two people like each other, sometimes they kiss." Maddox said, his grin returning.

" I know that, smartass!" She snapped. Maddox crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his younger sister. He was only two years old than her but he liked to make her feel as though it was twenty.

" Okay, what is going on? What is the problem?" Maddox asked.

" The problem is that he's a rock star and I'm just a girl who spent the better part of her life living the jungle. I could never fit into his lifestyle." London said. " Look around you, Maddox, this is Derek's life, not mine. He goes out to clubs, bars. He sings, on stage in front of millions of people. I..." Maddox grabbed her by her shoulders again and bent down to look into her eyes.

" And you did things that millions of people could not. You left your family and set off in another country to help people you didn't know. You left everything and everyone you know behind. You have ate things that would make me cry. You have experienced things I could never dream of. You have changed peoples lives for the better. You moody, you have a temper, you're short, and you can't cook to save your life but you know what, he likes all of that. Since we have known him, he has hardly ever gone out, expect for the times he needed to for the record company. This isn't his life and you know it. It may be apart of his life but it isn't his life. He's just Derek." Maddox said.

" He's just Derek." She muttered.

" Yeah. Derek who loves to cook and tells bad jokes. Derek who strolls into our apartment without knocking, cat under one arm and xbox games under the other. Derek, who loves creepy and weird things and laughes at horror movies with you while I'm gagging. He's just Derek." Maddox said.

" So what do you want me to do?" London asked, making Maddox smile.

" I want you to march out there and claim your man. " He said.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Yeah. You know awesome that would be? If I was into a girl and she just busting through a crowd, grabbed me and kissed me, I'd be floored." Her brother confirmed.

" So I should just go out there than?" London asked.

" Hell yeah!" Maddox spun her around and all but pushed her out the VIP room they had been standing in.

The music drummed through London's body as she pushed her way through the hot club. People danced and jumped around. Tank tops and short skirts clung to tight, female bodies as they wiggled and held onto their males. London hugged her arms to her chest to keep from accidentally touching anyone but it didn't help. She was being pushed around by one couple or another. And then the crowd seem to part like the red sea. Derek was standing just ahead of her. Wrapped up in the arms of a leggy, blond. Their lips were fused together and her large tits were pressed hard against his chest. London's heart stopped as her breath was sucked out of her body.

" Okay, that is not nice." Derek said as he pulled away from the drunk girl. " You asked me for a picture and a hug, which I gave you. It was not nice to kiss me like that." He said. He had to be nice to her even though he was pissed. If he went off on her it would become a PR nightmare and he knew it. Being famous meant having to hold his tongue when things pissed him off.

" Take me home, Derek." The girl's voice was slurred and her eyes were glazed over from the countless shots she had done. " I could rock your world like no other." Derek framed her face with his hands and forced himself to be gentle.

London watched with her heart in her throat as Derek smiled. She turned away and started pushing her way out of the club. She needed to go home. She was stupid to think someone like Derek Lord would want her. He wanted her because she was there. Now, another girl was there and he wanted her. All rock stars were the same.

" Listen to me, Sweetheart, you don't want to go home with a strange man." He said.

" You're not strange. You're Derek Lord. I know all about you." She purred and he wanted to whine.

" Okay, how are you getting home tonight, Sweetheart? Are you here with friends or can I call you a cab?" He asked.

" I'm alone but I won't be if you come with me." She said.

" Listen, I'm not going to come home with you tonight but I will call you a cab and pay for it. I want you to go home and take yourself to bed. The last thing you need is to fall in bed with a man." Derek said. Reason, or maybe just the need to pass out, flowed through the girl as she nodded and leaned her head against his arm.

" Okay." She finally agreed.

Derek tucked her under his arm as he turned them towards the door. She leaned, hard, against him, letting him take on most of her weight as Derek walked them to the exit. He really did care about his fans and he would see her home. He would use the taxi, he knew was waiting outside for him. He would get the girl inside, pay for her trip, then head back to London and Maddox. He had business with London and he was excited about it.

Derek settled the girl into the cab, got her to tell the driver where she lived then he closed the door and watched it pull away. Derek put his hands in his pockets and smiled as he turned back to the club. Nothing was going to stop him now. He hurried back in, breezed through the crowd and came up to the VIP room. Maddox and his London just inside, right where he had left them. In the half hour he had been away from her, he hadn't seen her or her brother come out. Derek almost threw the curtain to the side as he strolled in, grin on his face.

" Hey, my sister find you?" Maddox asked. Derek shook his head with a frown, looking around to find her.

" No." He said. " Where is she?" Maddox stuck his hand into his pocket, flicking his head to the side when a lock of dark hair fell over his forehead.

" Well she was coming out there to find you." Maddox looked down at his phone and shook his head. " Shit."

" What? Is it her?" Derek asked, looking at the screen.

" Yeah. She said she got tired and skipped out." He looked up at Derek

" Let's go." Derek said.

" Are you sure? Have you stayed here long enough?" Maddox asked.

" I don't care. I need to talk to London." Derek said.

Again, the cab ride was quiet. Both guys were looking out their windows and both thinking and neither knowing what London had seen. Derek dug his phone out and started texting her, asking is she was okay. Maddox was relaxing back, hoping his sister was going to follow his advice when it came to Derek.

Once they got into the siblings apartment, Maddox went to his fridge to pull out a beer while Derek hurried up the stairs. As Maddox twisted the top off his beer, he turned around and put his back to the counter. He watched as he took a long drink while Derek took the stairs two a time then rushed over to her room. Maddox crossed his arms over his chest and watched.

" London, are you sleeping?" Derek asked as he knocked. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. " Come on, Lond. I know you can't be sleeping."

" Go away." London whispered from under her covers. Derek knocked hard again.

" London?" Derek asked in a sigh. " Call me tomorrow, please, Babe? Have a good night."

London wiped at her cheeks and shook her head.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! __**Kym:**__ no, he doesn't know she saw that and I think I made mention that Derek didn't know. And stop reading my mind! LOL! Yes, I knew that in the show he was very public about it but I changed that so London could say what she says at the end of this chapter*_

She didn't call him all the next day. She ignored his texts. Derek wanted to go across the hall to her apartment but he didn't. Maybe she regretted what happen between them and now didn't want to see him again. The thought made Derek's chest tighten as he walked through his apartment. He started to rub it in the center. He didn't regret it. It was one of the best first kisses he had ever had. So if she didn't want to be with him, could he be still be her friend? Yeah, he would because he wanted in her life, wanted her in his. He couldn't imagine not seeing her, talking to her, and hanging out with her ever again.

London poured herself a cup a coffee and leaned against the counter. Her phone went off again and again she ignored it. She was angry and didn't know what to say to him. How dare he kiss her like he had then turn around and kiss someone else! London was hurt. She might be out of the dating game for a while but she knew that was not supposed to happen. But then again, Derek wasn't like one of the guys she had been exposed too.

Both went to bed without talking or seeing each other for the first time in the three months they had been friends.

Sunday came and London woke slowly. She turned to her back and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he kissed her to see what it was going to be like and then decided he didn't like it. It's not like she had that much experience in kissing, not like she was sure he had. Maybe he wanted more then just the innocent kisses she had been giving him.

In their entire friendship, Derek had been single. She had seen him with fans, see him playfully flirt with them but he never seen to have a interest in any of them. He was a man, so didn't that mean he had needs? Maddox didn't have a girlfriend but she knew he was still got laid at least once a week. London sighed. She didn't want to be someone Derek had sex with and that must be what he want. She wasn't going to give in but she wasn't willingly to lose him as a friend. He was her only friend in the city. He showed her things, taught her things and had been patient when she needed it. Yeah, she wasn't willingly to lose that.

Derek threw his arms into the sleeves of his shirt before tugging it over his head after his shower. He pushed his hair to the right side of his head and ran his fingers through it, working them like a brush to get the strands to lay right. He sat back on his bed and started to slip on his socks. His eyes fluttering over to his phone. Should he text her or call her? He knew she'd be up. She was an early riser, always had been.

" Derek!"

London's voice made his head snap to his doorway. He all but jumped up and ran out of his room. Some of the wet strands of his hair slipped and fell into his eyes. Derek was quick to push them back, reaching the railing and looking down as she slowly walked out of the hallway. She put her hands in her back pockets and titled her head to look up at him.

" Hey." He said. She smiled and some of the tension in his chest lighten.

" Breakfast is almost ready. You coming or what?" She asked.

It was the same question she gave him every Sunday because Sundays they always had breakfast at her apartment. Maddox always made cinnamon french toast and bacon, London made the coffee. The two guys learned early on to not let London cook when she nearly burned down the apartment building. Their Sundays were always the same. Derek would move slowly, knowing she would burst into his place, demanding him to hurry up. It had always amused him so he purposely made sure he was late. But that morning, he hadn't thought they'd have breakfast.

" Breakfast?" He asked in confusion.

" Yeah. Come on." She turned to leave so Derek rushed to the stairs.

" London, wait. We need to talk." He hurried to say. London turned around and shook her head.

" No, we don't." She said. One of his hands glided down the rail as he slowed his steps on the stairs.

" Yeah, we do. We should talk about what happen between us." Derek said.

" No, I don't want too." London said. Derek frowned, stopped walking and sat right down in the middle of the staircase.

" London, we can't just ignore it. We made out and I want to talk about it." He said. London shook her head and brought her arms around to the front of her. She shifted her weight to her right leg and her left hand took a hold of her right arm.

" Well, I don't. It doesn't matter, okay? Because friends make out all the time and it doesn't matter." She said.

" It mattered to me. I want..." London held up a hand and shook her head again, faster that time.

" Don't, please. Don't ruin what we have going on, okay? You are my best friend here and I don't want to lose that. I need you to be my friend so I don't want to talk about what happen." She said.

" London..."

" Derek, please." She begged, quietly. She swallowed hard. The expression on her face almost pained him. Sadness and uncertainly lanced her features. " Please." She said again when he didn't speak. Derek inhaled and sat up straight. A staring contest began between the two of them, with neither wanting to be the first to look away.

" So we just pretend like nothing happen than?" He finally asked.

" It's for the best." London said. " Now come on. Maddox was pulling off the last piece of bacon when I came over here." But neither one moved and both just continued to stare at each other. His brilliant blue eyes met her dark hazel ones. She pressed her lips together, silently begging him to just drop the subject. He didn't want to but if he pushed her, she would walk out and that he couldn't take. Derek sighed, loud and low.

" Well, let me grab Mr. Cat and we can be off. We keep Maddox waiting and he's likely to eat all the bacon." Derek said, forcing a smile. Relief flashed through her, hard and fast. Her entire body relaxed. Her shoulders slightly rolled forward. Her eyes shut and a small smile played across her soft lips as she nodded.

" And we know he will." She said when she opened her eyes a second later. Derek nodded with his smile in place.

" Yeah, we know he will." He said.

" He's a son of a bitch." London said.

" He's a bastard." Derek said. London laughed, almost making his smile real by the sound.

" Get Mr. Cat. I'll wait." She said.

With his heart heavy, Derek pulled himself up and turned. He jogged up the stairs, knowing just where his lazy, good for nothing cat was. Lounging against Derek's bed like he always did in the mornings, afternoons, and evenings. So she thought the kissing was a mistake. Knowing that, made his heart hurt, his mouth go dry and his head spin. She wanted to stay friends, he would give her that because being friends was better, in his eyes, than not having her at all.

NRNRNR

" So I have been thinking about what you told me." London said, a few weeks later.

" About what?" Derek asked from his kitchen.

He poured a can of coke over the ice in her glass, glancing up at her as she settled herself into his couch. She wasn't looking at him and although he couldn't see the front of her given that the couch back was to him, Derek knew she was fussing with the blanket he kept out there for her. She loved being wrapped up a blanket when they watched TV or movies.

" About your past." London said, finally looking up at him. Derek dropped his eyes to the glass and finished filling it. The sizzle of the coke sprinkled up as the ice clinked into the glass.

" What about it?" Derek asked. He grabbed the Jack Daniels she loved and started to unscrew the cap.

" Well, you said no one knows about it and I think that's a mistake." London said.

" And why's that?" He asked.

" Because it's not something you need to be ashamed of. You know, your story has really helped me, made me see that I'm not alone in what I was feeling. I think you should share it with people." Derek laughed, adding the liquor to her soda.

" No, thanks, Lond." He said.

" Do you know how many lives you could touch or change with it?" He sighed but looked up at her. The serious look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She would not let this go. Once she got an idea in her head, it stuck. Nothing and no one could change her mind. Derek set the Jack down and smiled at her.

" No, I can't." He said.

" Yes, you can." She said.

" No, London." Derek repeated. He loved that they could be so playful together again.

" Yes, Derek." She said.

" You are one of the must stubborn people I have ever met." He said.

" And you are not going to change the subject." London said. Derek's smile fell as he moved to pick up both their glasses. " You know I'm right. People look up to you. They love you. Coming forward and admitting what happen to you will not only make you more relatable to your fans, but it will help others to seek help and admit they have a problem."

" I don't know." Derek said. He started around his kitchen counter, heading right for her. They had planned on watching all the Friday the 13 movies, in a row, one right after the other.

" I know it's not something you are proud of but think of all you could do with it. You actually have a lot of power over people. You could do wonders for the mental health world. You disagree with what happen to you and you have found a way around your depression because you don't suffer from it anymore so why not share that with your fans." He handed down her glass then sank down next to her.

" I know they are still using that treatment today." He said.

" Right, but if you came forward and said, ' look, this treatment did this to me. It robbed me of my childhood, it made me feel like shit and it didn't work.' And then you say what you did to take care of your depression, you could help dozens of people." She said. Derek leaned back against the couch, turning his head so he could watch her as she spoke.

" You think so?" He asked.

" I know so. You once told me that you wanted to do more with your life then sing and preform, that you wanted to give more to your fans the CD's. You want people to see more in you then just a rock star. Well, this could be it. This could show your fans that you are more than just a poster they hang on the wall." London said.

" I don't know. It's such a dark time in my life." Derek said. " And what if I tell and people look at me like I'm a freak? Do you know how embarrassing it is that I threw up all over myself, that I couldn't control myself?"

" I don't think you're a freak and you shouldn't be embarrassed by it. What you went through wasn't your fault and it made you the strong man you are today." She said. Derek lifted his head and smiled.

" You think I'm strong?" He asked.

" I do." She said, nodding and making his smile widen into a grin. " I can't imagine going through what you went through and coming out of top, like you have. The fact that you haven't let your past drag you down has pulled me through my problems. It has made me see that I can get through this. I can adjust to this life and be fine. If you hadn't shared that with me..." London shrugged and shook her head, making his smile fade. " I might have given up and moved back to Africa."

" It really helped you? Knowing those things about me?" Derek asked.

" You have no idea." London said, seriously. Derek looked away , thinking deeply about what she said. His left hand came to his chin where he started to rub.

" I pissed myself too." He admitted.

" And you still helped me." Derek looked back at her to find her smiling.

" You really think I could do good by letting this all out?" He asked.

" I do." London said.

" And if I need help getting it out?" Derek asked with the slightest tilt of his head.

" Then I will help you." London promised.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! *_

And help him she did over the next month. Derek contacted his manager who contacted a few talk shows and set up interviews for him. With London standing behind the cameras, smiling at him, Derek came forward with his story, again and again. Each time he told it, it got easier and easier. It helped that London was always there. Every time he spoke about it, she was there, silently offering her strength and support. And if at any time he started to doubt what he was doing, he had only to look over at her and he felted renewed.

And she was right about how he could help people. As they looked through Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr, he sat in shock as his fans responded to his interviews. People were coming out of the woodwork admitting their struggles, failed treatments and experience for depression. He was getting messages like crazy with people telling their stories and thanking him for being so open about his.

" I think you should meet some of people." London said as they sat side by side at his computer. " We can go through some of these messages, pick out a few, contact them and set something up. It would mean the world to them." Derek bumped her shoulder with his and smiled at her.

" You should be my PR person. You're good at this." He said, making her laugh. " I'm going to write down my passwords for my Twitter and Facebook so you can help me to go through all the messages. Let's pick out six of them, that sound right?"

" Yeah, that sounds good." London said.

" We will get a hold of them and I will arrange lunch for us and them." Derek said.

" Well not us. You mean you and them." She said.

" No. You, me, and them. You started this, you're coming with me." Derek said. " I need you too."

And she did. She sat beside him, still amazed at how people reacted to him. At first, there had been tears from the fans and hugs from him. London stood back while he hugged each girl. He moved down the line, hugging one then the other and so on. He caught London's eyes over a few heads and offered up a smile to her each time.

" So is this your girlfriend?" A fan named Melissa asked once they were all settle around the table for lunch. Derek looked at London and grinned, placing one hand on the back of her chair.

" This is my London." He said, looking back to Melissa. " She is my best friend and made this lunch possible. She is the one to push me to come out with my story and reach out to you guys." London smiled at him under his praise, feeling his fingertips barrel through her hair to brush against the skin at the back of her neck.

The lunch went well. The different fans shared their stories with them, some bring London close to tears. Derek nodded and listen intently, sharing more and more of himself and his experience. He enjoyed himself and he was surprised. Despite the content of their conversation, Derek enjoyed talking with the fans about the subject and he hoped he had been able to heal them as they were healing him. All the while, he briefly touched London when he could. He pressed the side of his leg against hers, would play with the ends of her hair or slowly run his fingertips in circles against her shoulder or upper back. And he did it without thinking to much, and driving her insane.

And he met with another group of fans the next week, decided he wanted to make it a weekly thing. He would fly a few fans into New York and put them up in a hotel then have lunch with them the next day and always with London. He credited her for giving him the strength to come forward and being so open with his past. He drew on her, thankful that she was always there.

" So guess what?" Derek said as he sank down beside her on her couch at their six month mark. London leaned forward and took Mr. Cat from him, bring the little black cat into her chest as she stroked him.

" What?" She sat back and smiled as Mr. Cat purred into her chest.

" I got a book deal. A publishing house wants to work with me on write a book about my life." Derek was grinning at her, making her smile in return.

" That's great, Derek." She said. He tilted his head back so it was resting against her couch.

" Write it with me." He said. She shook her head, looking back at the cat.

" No, I can't do that." She said.

" And why not? You have elephants that need saving?" He teased.

" Haha, you're so fucking funny." She mocked. " Don't you have hoards of fan girls to fight off?" Derek laughed and sat up straight.

" Nah, I'm thinking about just letting them take me over." He said. She chuckled, making him smile more. He clapped a hand down on her thigh and squeezed it as hard as he could. " Come on, I'm hungry. Let's make dinner."

" Stop squeezing me!" She snapped as she slapped at his hand, making him laugh.

As he cooked and she set out the things he would need to cook, they passed each other ever so often and he made sure to let his hand slip across hers. He always made sure to touch her when he passed her, either her shoulder, her arm, her hand or sometimes her back. She'd always pat his arm or his back and sometimes she'd squeeze his hand. That night, she did nothing. He tried to make conversation with her, like they always did, but she wasn't picking up on it. Sure, she was smiling and nodding at his words but she wasn't offering up much by way of conversation. After he had cooked them steak and mushrooms, he glanced at her as she walked to the table. He turned back and grabbed their dinner plates.

" You okay?" Derek asked as she sat down.

" Yeah, I'm tired." She said in a sigh. He faced her and started towards them.

" Are you getting depressed again?" He set down her plate then sat down on the bench seat right beside her.

" No." She lied.

" Are you sure? Because Maddox said you have been on edge again." Derek tested. He had to tread carefully because he didn't want to piss her off. Maddox wasn't the only one who noticed she was on edge.

" He's just been stupid." She snapped.

" London." Derek said.

" Derek, don't!" She snapped, glaring at him. " Just drop it."

" You know I can't do that. If you're..."

" Oh for shit sakes!" London explained as she pushed herself up.

" Where are you going?" Derek asked.

" I'm not fucking hungry anymore." Was the only answer he got. He sighed, watching her hurry up the stairs, across the landing and over to the big glass door that led to the roof. Derek waited until she disappeared outside before hauling himself up and following after her.

London was sitting on the fire escape, her legs hanging in between the railings, when Derek found her. She was holding onto the rusting, iron rails with her forehead resting against them. Her legs were swinging slowly. He sat down beside her, neither one talking for a few minutes. The air was warm and felt nice against their skin as a breeze rolled through. Derek's own legs were between the railings. He was leaning back with his arms behind him and his palms on the roof, supporting his upper body.

" You alright?" He asked. She sighed and didn't speak at first so he let her gather her thoughts.

" I don't know. I'm just not sure I'm really cut out to live in the city." She admitted. He nodded even though her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him. He watched her back as the breeze picked up a few strands of her hair and whipped it back, lightly smacking him in the face. He inhaled, loving the scent of her shampoo.

" Why's that?" He asked, resisting the urge to play with her hair.

" I'm just don't know what I'm doing here. I miss Africa, I feel like I'm not doing anyone any good here, like I'm not doing anything with my days. I'm homesick." Her voice was low and soft.

" What do you think you can do to feel better?" Derek asked. London shrugged.

" I don't know. Maybe I need to go back for a week or two. I'm not giving up on the city, I think I just need some breathing room from it. I still get confused here. I'm not making friends because I don't have the same interest as Maddox's friends and the people I work with. It seems like people here only care about what famous people are doing and what they are wearing. I don't care who is marrying who and who is dating who. I don't care about clothes or shoes, I still don't even know half of the people everyone is talking about, I just...I don't fit in here. I'm adjusting as well as I had thought I would." She said. Derek sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

" You think if you went back for a week you'd feel better?" He asked as he scrolled through his phone quickly. She sighed again.

" I think so but I don't know. I just miss it there so much. I knew so many people there and I know only you and my brother, really. I got along with everyone there and here, I just can't relate. I'm tired of having to lean on you and Maddox. I was so independent over there but here, I'm not. I can't make it a day without having to text you and Maddox with a question. For fuck sakes, you had to show me about Facebook. I don't feel like myself here. I follow you and Maddox around like I'm a lost puppy and that's just not me. And I miss the scene I saw there when I walked out of the center. The sky was so pure and the colors were bright. Here, everywhere I look is cement and lights." London said.

" So could you leave to go back there on Saturday?" He asked. She looked at him with a small frown.

" What?" She asked. He smiled and handed her his phone.

" Saturday. We are leaving Saturday for Africa, you and me, for a week." London grabbed his phone and looked at his screen. He had just booked them tickets. She dropped his phone and looked at his smile.

" Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded. " Why would you do that?"

" Because you're depressed and I don't like seeing you like this. Because Maddox and I are worried about you and because I showed you around my city, my tribe as you like to call it, and now I want to see your tribe. I want to see you in your element. I want to see you happy and comfortable. And because you have done so much for me and helped me through my trouble that I want to do this for you. I want to help you through your trouble." He said. London looked away and looked like she was struggling with her emotions. She looked back at him after a few seconds, tears shining in her eyes.

" I just can't believe you would do this for me." She said softly. Derek frowned and shook his head. He didn't understand how she couldn't understand, or see, what he thought and felt towards her. He hadn't said it, they hadn't talked about the kiss but he thought his actions towards her the past few months since that night had showed what she meant to him.

" I care about how you're feeling and you're upset again. I noticed it before Maddox talked to me. You've been tired again, not smiling like you usually do, you can't even insult me like you used too. I noticed you snapping at him for no reason and I think if you went back for a little bit you might feel better. I want to make you feel better. I care about you, you know." He said. London pulled away from railing, turned and grabbed him to hug him tightly. Derek smiled and put his arms around her. She nestled her face into his shoulder with her eyes shut.

" You don't know what this means to me." She whispered. She squeezed his shoulders and he had to fight himself to not shiver as her breath tickled the skin on his neck. He rubbed his cheek against her head.

" I just want you to feel better, Babe." He said. When she pulled away, she wiped her eyes and laughed. He smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " Don't cry, my jungle girl. Tigers can smell your tears." He laughed out loud when she hit his shoulder, pushing him away from her.

" You just had to do it, didn't you? You just had to ruin this moment." She accused. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him again. " Just because you're a rock star doesn't mean I won't feed you to the villagers when we get there." She put her arm around him, again, and rested her head against his shoulder.

" I'm not a rock star, I'm just your Derek and you can't feed me to anyone. If I'm not around who will teach you about life and the ways of the city?" He asked.

" Come on, let's eat than go tell Maddox!" She said excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing for far!*_

Derek was standing at the island in London's and Maddox's kitchen while she was grabbing her bags from her room that Saturday. Maddox was leaning across the island, his arms resting on top of it, hands linked together. Derek's back was to the island and they were watching her dash from her room to her bathroom and back again as she grabbed a few more things.

" London might not know why you really did this, but I do." Maddox spoke softly. Derek glanced behind him then back up the stairs.

" What are you talking about?" He asked.

" Come on, man, just be straight with me." Maddox said. Derek sighed but faced her brother. He leaned against the counter and matched Maddox's stance. " You like her." Derek looked over his shoulder at her then back at her Maddox. " She might not know it and I do and you do." Derek dropped his head and looked at the counter for a second. Then he tilted his head and looked up Maddox.

" Does she really not know or is she ignoring it because she doesn't feel the same towards me?" He asked.

" She doesn't know it. London doesn't pick up on things well. You have to come out and say it, tell her or she doesn't get it. She has always been like that." Maddox said.

" You think you likes me?" Derek asked.

" I think..." Maddox paused as London started down the stairs, bags in her hands. He looked at Derek and dropped his voice. " I think if you kissed her, she'd kiss you back and I think, you should definitely kiss her, again." Derek smiled as he pushed himself to stand straight.

" Yeah? For long have you thought that?" He asked. He knew what Maddox wasn't saying. London did like him, she did want to be with him so while they were gone, Derek was going to push her to admit it, push her to tell him why they didn't take things farther after their kiss.

" Since the night of my party, her first week here. I noticed than how you looked at her and how she looked at you. I know you two kissed and I'm not sure why nothing happen but both you and London are shy and I'm guessing you didn't know what to do after that.." Maddox said. Derek looked back to see where she was then leaned closer to Maddox.

" I tried to talk to her about it but she didn't want too. And than she never gave me any signs or anything that she liked me." He whispered. Maddox leaned in.

" Oh she was, you just don't know her signs. She plays with her hair, twist it around her fingers when she's with you. She talks softer to you than she does everyone else. She leans in to talk to you and you respond. You always drop your head when she's talking to you, no matter what. It can be quiet but she will still move into you and you will still lean down so she can talk. You two act like you're the only ones in the room sometimes. Jillian is very subtle but pay attention to how she treats you when you get around her friends at the center." He whispered.

" Holy shit!" London explained, making both boys stand up straight. " I hope you got some books like I suggested, Derek because the flight is long." He grinned as he faced her.

" Books and cards for us to play with." He said.

NRNRNR

When they settled into plane, London started shifting around in her seat. She was sitting by the window and couldn't seem to get comfortable. She would look out the window or at the people as they passed. Derek noticed how tense she seemed to be. She'd sit forward and then back again. When their plane started to move, she gripped both arm rests. He leaned over to her.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked because he had never seen her that uneasy.

" I'm scared! I hate flying." She hissed.

" But you wanted the window seat." He said with a smile. He took her left hand and brought it to his lap. He covered it with both his hands to offer her the comfort she had so often offered him.

" Yeah so when we crash into the ocean I can see it coming. I don't like surprises." She said.

" We aren't going to crash." Derek said. When the plane started to rise off the ground, London squeezed his hands with both of hers. He started rubbing her, amusement lighting his features as he watched her. " Just relax, Lond."

" I can't. I really can't." She said as she looked at him. Derek smiled.

" Okay, close your eyes." He said as he leaned towards her. She looked towards the window then back at him and did what he asked. " Tell me what it is going to look like when we land." He said softly.

He watched her facial expression change as she spoke about Africa. Her face relaxed and began to soften as she described the sunset and the center. She talked about the landscape in great detail but Derek struggled to pay attention. He was watching her mouth and thinking how easy it would be for him to kiss her again. Maddox's words were shifting through his mind as he watched her. He could just slip his hand into her hair, pull her to him and press his lips to hers. He'd let his tongue move against hers and then...

" Wow, Derek, you're good!" London said with a smile when she opened her eyes. She looked out the window then back at him again. " I didn't even feel us climbing." He shook his head and smiled.

" Well, someone had to stop you from being a baby. You know, I heard tigers like to eat little girls who act like babies." He said as he let go of her hand.

" Shut it." London muttered with a shake of her head.

Their flight was going to take 11 hours so they played a few card games and talked. When the plane started the movie they were going to watch, Derek pushed the arm rest between them up, and she cuddled up to him. They shared their blankets because the inside of the plane was cold. She rested her head on his shoulder, his came to rest against the top of hers. She brought her legs up on her seat and it didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

Derek started to come to when he felt her move against his shoulder. He shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He realized she had turned in her sleep and had put one arm around his waist. His hands were resting on that arm, holding onto her. HIs head was still resting against hers. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

London felt him rub his chin against the top of her head. He brushed his lips to the top of her head then snuggled into her more. He started rubbing her arm as he sighed. She was comfortable and warm. She had her knees were resting against his leg and wanted to stay like that forever. A voice came over the loud speaker, announcing they were going to be landing.

" London, wake up." He said softly. London pulled away and turned in her seat, keeping her eyes closed. "Get up, the natives are fighting!" Derek said quickly.

" Shut the fuck up, Derek." She said, making him chuckle.

" You starting to freak?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him.

" Little bit." She said. " The landing and the take off scare the hell out of me."

" Close your eyes again." Derek said. He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut. " Tell me who is picking us up."

" Micah."

" And Micah is?" He listen as she explained how she knew Micah and what he looked like but when the place touched down, it jumped and shook. London jumped and grabbed his arm. She brought to her and squeezed it hard.

" I really hate this part." She said softly.

" I would have never guessed that you'd be so scared of flying, I mean you have battled..." London's eyes flew open as she covered his mouth with her hand, making him smile.

" Don't you even say it." She snapped. He swiped his tongue across her hand, making her yank her hand back. " Did you really just lick me?" He laughed at the shocked expression on her face. She took his hand and licked the top of it. " We are even." She said.

NRNRNR

They walked together through the small airport with London pulling Derek by his arm. She hadn't stopped smiling since they landed and Derek was starting to regret what he had done. Her mood had changed, had lightened up, but he was getting worried that bring her back to Africa might have been a mistake. Maybe she would decided to stay because she was so happy, maybe she would remember why she had lived there all those years and just couldn't come back with him.

Suddenly she squealed and dropped his arm. She took off and ran into the arms of a tall blond hair guy who was grinning. The guy picked her up and swung her around, with both laughing. Derek knew from pictures that the guy was Micah. He felt a stab of jealously go through him. Here was a man that spend years with her, knew her better than most people. And that man had her in his arms and his face buried into her hair.

" Holy shit, it's good to see you again!" Micah said when he set her down. Derek was surprised to see her crying when she pulled away. Micah put his hands on her face and leaned down causing the jealously to spike even higher in Derek. " Don't cry, L. You're home." Micah said softly to her. She nodded and pulled away as she wiped her cheeks. She smiled when she looked at Derek. She reached out and took a hold of his arm to pull him close to them as Micah dropped his arms to his sides.

" So this is Micah." She said. " Micah, this is Derek." Micah smiled and the two guys shook hands and exchanged hellos.

After they grabbed their bags, they followed Micah outside and Derek was taken back by the heat. He knew it was going to be hot but he hadn't been prepared for it. It was not like the heat back in the States. It was dry and made it hard for him to breath. The sun was like a sorching spotlight, glaring down just on Derek. They climbed into Micah's jeep and Derek was surprised when she sat in the back with him. Her and Micah were talking non stop. She was laughing and smiling in a way Derek realized she hadn't been doing in a while.

As they drove, she started pointing things out to him. He paid attention to both what they were looking at and her. Everything time she talked to him, she was twirling her fingers in the ends of her hair. Everytime she spoke to Micah, she'd drop her hair. Derek sighed and smiled. Maybe Maddox hadn't been just messing with him, maybe she did like him. He noticed that she seemed to touch him more than she usually did. She'd grab his leg or his arm when she was pointing things out.

They pulled up to a big wooden building. On the other side of the wooden building was another building made out of bricks. There was a set of stairs that went to a porch. On the porch was a big three person swing. Standing on the stairs where three guys and sitting on the swing were two more guys. As soon as they stopped the jeep, London was out of the it and almost running the guys. They were all smiling as they moved towards her. Micah looked back at Derek and smiled.

" Welcome to the Center. You ready to meet her adopted brothers?" He asked.

" Sure." Derek said.

By the time he and Micah had gotten out of the jeep, Derek had lost sight of her. She had been in the center of the guys and had disappeared when they enclosed around her. They were all talking and laughing. Micah grabbed her bags and Derek took his than they started walking towards the group. She emerged with tears coming down her cheeks.

" Derek, come here." She said excitedly. She held her hand out to him and he couldn't help but smile as he took it. The guys moved back so she could introduce them. " Okay, this is Nick, Greg, Craig, Gage, and Wesley. My boys, this is Derek." After the hellos were exchanged and hands were shook, they started into the building. Derek took a minute to take in the men.

Nick was tall and had to be standing about 6 foot 3 in. He had coal black hair and bright blue eyes. Greg was about the same built as Derek with hazel eyes and blond hair. Craig was build like a football player with the muscles in his arms tight and toned. Gage and Wesley looked to be twins. They were almost 6 foot tall with matching reddish-blond hair and big green eyes. Their skin was the same color as Micah's and the color London's had been when she moved to New York, bronzed and sun kissed.

The center was made up of two rooms. The biggest room had a table in the middle of it and chairs all around it. There were a few desks with computers against the walls and a kitchen area. There were maps tapes on the walls as well as pictures and letters. The guys led them into another room that was directly off to Derek's right. That room had a series of beds that were placed against the walls and a few in the center of the room. Everyone slept in the same room. They explained to him that the other building was where they showered, washed clothes, and went to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review!*_

Micah told her that the villagers wanted to celebrate her homecoming and were waiting for her so everyone loaded into the center's two jeeps and they took off for the nearest village. Derek, London, Micah and Nick went in one jeep with Greg, Craig, Gage and Wesley in another. Derek watched how she interacted with the boys. One of them always made sure to touch her, sometimes her arms or just hugging her. And she touched back with a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. She was light up like a Christmas tree.

The drove almost twenty minutes with London leaned up from the backseat to laugh and joke with Nick. He seemed like the most excited in the group and was almost jumping around in his seat to mess with her. They play fought, pushing each others faces and punching each other's arms. They yelled, they laughed, they joked and Derek finally understood why she missed them so much. Sure, She, Derek and Maddox had a good time together but it was nothing like what she was doing with her boys.

Micah turned off a main road and drove down a long dirt road, swerving every so often to avoid pot holes. London sat back and started pointing out animals to Derek. Roaming the plains were different types of wild life that left Derek speechless. He couldn't believe how close they were to animals he had only seen in zoos or in movies.

After a while, a group of huts came into view. People milled around with a few stopping when the jeeps came into view. London clasped her hands together and brought them to her mouth. Derek glanced at her as she closed her eyes. Her pulse was hammering in her neck and he could see her chin was trembling. Derek looked back to the people as the jeep came to a stop.

" Get out, L." Nick said, twisting in the seat to look back at them. " They have been waiting for you."

London's eyes open and she took a deep breath. Derek watched her as she started to open the back door. He noticed how her hand was shaking. She started around the jeep while he exited from the back. A cry ran through the air a second before people started walking and running towards her. London didn't waist any time. She took off, heading right towards the large group of people.

Derek stood back with Micah and the other boys as the children and adults gathered around London. She was holding onto the kids with tears streaming down her face. The adults finally surrounded her, cheering and jumping until he couldn't see her anymore. The people and kids were jumping up and down, shouting and cheering. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched, leaning against the hood of the jeep.

" You know how people react when they see you, how fans freak out when they are around you?" Micah asked, taking a spot up by Derek.

" Yeah." Derek said.

" That is how the people here react when they see her. There is not one person, one family or one tribe here that hasn't been affected by something London has done. She is like their super star." Micah said as he looked at her proudly. Derek glanced at Micah before he looked at her.

" You really never dated her?" He asked. Micah laughed and shook his head.

" No, Man, never got the chance and not because I didn't try or want too. She just wasn't into me." He said. " But if she ever got into me, I'd jump at the chance." And that Derek could plainly see. Micah adored London. It was written all over his rugged, scuffy goateed face. The other guys loved her but the look in Micah's eyes was completely different. Derek felt his jealously spike again. Micah was a very good looking guy, Derek had to admit.

But didn't Micah say she had never been into him? Didn't Maddox say London liked Derek?

" You know her better than I do, did I fuck up bring her back here?" Derek asked as he looked at him. Micah sighed and dragged his eyes from London to look at Derek.

" Why did you bring her here?" He asked. Derek started to stroke his bottom lip and look back at London.

" Well, she was so depressed in the city. I thought if she came back for a week or so, she might feel better."

" And now?" Micah asked. Derek's shoulders dropped as he frowned in sadness.

" And now I'm thinking I fucked up by bring her to all the things she loves. I'm worried she isn't going to want to come home with me. I just wanted to make her happy but I don't want to lose her." He said. Micah was nodding.

" You care about her, don't you?" He asked. It was Derek's turn to nod.

" And she has no idea, does she?" Derek shook his head with his lips pressed together. " Well, she cares about you. You are all she would talk about when I talked to her and if you want her to go back with you, you'll tell her. If you don't, you just might lose her before you really had her." Derek glanced at Micah then back at London.

NRNRNR

The villagers slaughtered their kill while everyone looking on. Derek tried not to make a face as they gutted the animal in front of him. It was only thing to see it in the movies but it was a completely different thing to see it happening in front of him. London stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest, bring his attention to her face. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun but strands had escaped it and were framing her face and stuck to her neck. Her skin was glistening with a thin line of sweat, sweat Derek was feeling too. He leaned down as she moved closer to him.

" You can not throw up, no matter what they make me eat or what they do, promise me. It's okay to look away but please don't throw up." She whispered.

" Are you really going to have to eat something weird right now?" He whispered.

" Yeah." She said as she nodded. To her surprise, he grinned.

" That's awesome! I'm excited to see it!" He said. London hit him lightly in the stomach as the tribe leader called out to her.

" You're a jackass." She said before she walked away.

Mallick, the leader of a tribe called The Zulu, had cut one of the eyes out of the goat they had slaughtered and was handing it to London. Derek kept his grin as she took it in her hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and started rubbing his chin with one of his hands. She looked up and caught his eyes. He motioned to her to eat it and she flicked him off but popped the eye into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to swallow it. It didn't matter how many times she had done that, it never got easier and now that it had been six months she had last ate anything unconventional, it was worst. Mallick patted her on the back and smiled before London walked away.

" You are, hands down, the coolest, fucking, girl I have ever met." Derek said when she reached him.

" Not a fucking word." London said as she continued walking. He laughed as he started walking with her, falling into step with her right away.

" You just put it in your mouth and ate it." He said.

" Stop talking about it, please. It's been so long since I did that it's not sitting well. I need to get a drink." London said quickly.

" Are you going to throw up?" He asked as she picked up her pace through the village. " Is a war going to break out over you throwing up?" She suddenly whipped around and faced him.

" Derek, I need you to shut the fuck up right now. Please." She said. He started to smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to look her directly in her eyes.

" Just take slow, deep breaths. Look right into my eyes and take slow, deep breaths." He said softly. He started to nod as she did what he said. Under his hands, her shoulder rose and fell as she drew in a deep breath through her nose and let it out of her mouth. " That's it. Slow, deep breaths." He smiled as he continued to nod. " You starting to feel better?" She smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, actually, I am. Wow, you're good, you know that?" She asked, making Derek chuckle.

" Glad I could help." He said.

" Where have you been when I needed you before?" She asked. He stood up straight and dropped his arms from her body.

" In New York. I'm always in New York, where you live now. Remember that." He said seriously. London tilted her head as she looked at him.

They stayed with The Zulu tribe for the rest of the day. As evening grew close, her boys took over Derek's care. London was led away by a group of women who were talking excitedly to her in a language he couldn't understand, and to his surprise, London was answering in that language. It had just never occurred to him that she would know another language.

" So, I know London told you about the welcome rituals but are you ready to see it first hand?" Micah asked as a huge bonfire was being built.

" Tonight?" Derek asked.

" Yep. Mallick wants to welcome you into the tribe." Micah said as the boys sat down on a big, wooden bench.

" So where is London going?" Derek asked.

" They are going to dress her in traditional Zulu welcoming gear." Micah said.

" Do I have to eat something nasty?" Derek asked quickly because he wasn't sure he could do it.

He knew all the rules he had to follow, no drinking anything that wasn't bottled and sealed up when he received it, no eating any bugs because his body wouldn't be able to disgust them like London, her boys, and the tribe members could. No swimming or bathing in any open water systems. He had received all the injections he needed for the trip but there were no vaccine for food poisoning.

" No. They won't do that to you. They know you aren't staying but after talking with me and London, Mallick wants to show you how life is for his people." Micah said.

" So what is the language they are speaking because I have never heard it before." Derek said, looking around as the barely dressed men and women busied themselves with work.

" Kwazulu or Nguni. It's not a widely known language so I'm not surprised you never heard of it." Micah said. " Now when you see London, try and not stare openly because she will be hardly dressed. The Zulu take sex very seriously and if you look like you are going to pouch her, they will take offense. They love her very much."

" What do you mean hardly dressed?" Derek asked, making Micah smile and point pass the rock star.

" See for yourself." He said. Derek turned around, holding his breath.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! The Zulu tribe is an actual tribe in Africa and they are known for their beadwork. The language I say they speak is the real language they speak.*_

London was coming towards the group, dressing like one of the women. Her hair was braided down her back with beads braided through it and she was wearing a head piece that wrapped around her head, going over her forehead. It looked like a series of vines woven together in another braid with more beads placed through it. On her chest she was wearing what looked like a tube top that was made out of beads and part of Derek wondered if he would see any bare parts of her sticking out through the beadwork. His eyes flowed over her exposed, creamy white shoulders and collarbone, down her breasts and to her bare stomach. Wrapped around her waist was what looked like a scarf woven with bright colored threads and it was short. So short, he wasn't sure how it covered her ass, and other parts. Hanging down from the skirt were strands of beads that bounced against her legs as she walked. His eyes continued down her bare legs, noticing that wrapped around her right ankle was another set of bead work.

" Shut your mouth, Dude!" Micah hissed in his ear. " I fucking warned you! You're gaping at her!" Derek didn't even know his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut and forced himself to start to swallow. And breath. London was smiling as she made her way to him. And the second she did, she reached both hands out to him.

" Come with me, Derek." She said gently.

And no, to his disappointment, he could not see through the beads. It seemed as though she was wearing a scarf under them. Derek smiled and took her hands. She pulled him up and turned around to lead him around the fire. He groaned silently. The top she was wearing was being held on by four tiny strings. Two tied at the nape of her neck and two around her back, her very bare back. He had never seen her so bare before.

London led him over to the tribe leader where she sank to her knees and urged him to sit across from her. She sat on her knees with placed her hands on her thighs so Derek did the same, mirroring her. She nodded her approval and smiled. Mallick held his hands up to quiet everyone and pull at her attention. She looked over Derek's head to the elderly man but Derek couldn't take his eyes away from her face. Then Mallick began to speak so she looked back to Derek and leaned forward.

" I'm going to translate for you, okay?" She whispered.

" You look amazing." Derek whispered, making her cheeks flush and her lips smile.

" Thank you. Now pay attention." She whispered.

He was trying too, he really was but she looked like a warrior princess straight out a wet dream. He was harder than he could ever remember being, in his life. He had to be thankful for the night and the shadows the fire was casting. There was no way she could see his erection pressing against his cargo shorts, right? As soon as London looked up at the leader again, Derek stole a look to his lap. He could see it but that was because he knew just what side it was laying on but he was confident that she couldn't.

" Hey, you two." Micah whispered as he popped up at their side. " Derek, listen up. London has to recite her part using the tribe's language. I'm going to translated it to you. I will feed you your lines, in English when it's your turn. Got it?"

" Yeah. Can they not speak English?" Derek asked, thankful for Micah being so close. Maybe having the guy so close would calm Derek's raging hormones.

" Some can, some refused to learn. Mallick could but as he has gotten older, he seems to be losing the ability to remember English well." Micah explained.

And just as she had showed him in her apartment on one of their first outings, she held a bowl filled with blood between them. As she spoke in the old language, Micah whispered the words in English. She placed a dot of blood in the center of Derek's forehead while the men of the tribe banged their staffs on the ground in a rhythm. Streak to right cheek, streak to left cheek, accepting him into her tribe, offering him her guidance, protection, and love.

The bowl was transferred to his hands and he dotted her forehead the streaked each of her cheeks, accepting her guidance, protection and love while offering his obedience, protection and love. As Micah whispered the right words to him, Derek spoke them out loud, staring into her eyes with her smiling and nodding him on. Nick stood behind her, translating Derek's words to the crowd around them. Then London leaned forward and kissed his forehead, his right cheek, his left cheek then his lips. As she pulled back, one of Derek's hand flew up and went to her neck to draw her back in for more lip kissing when Micah hissed for him to knock it off, reminding him that the ritual was not finished.

Derek dropped his hand and blushed at his lost of control. He kissed her forehead, both cheeks and then gently on her lips. As he pulled back, everyone clapped, cheered and called out. Together, the couple stood. London moved so she was at Derek's right side. She slipped her hand in his and pulled their hands up. Mallick came forward and started to bind their wrists together with vines. When he was finished, he gave them his back and London leaned into Derek.

" He is telling everyone that the circle is complete, that you are completely accepted into the tribe and are to be protected during your stay here." She whispered. He nodded, leaning down to hear her better.

" So what happens now?" He asked.

" Now, we celebrate. They will put on a performance for us with drums and dancing. They will pass around wine that they make but I won't be drinking it since my system hasn't been exposed to it in so long and I suggest you don't either." London whispered, looking at him.

" This whole thing...London, this is amazing. I have never been apart of anything like this. It feels magical. Thank you for this." He said, making her smile.

" No, thank you. I won't be here again, sharing this if it hadn't been for you." London said.

All around them drums started beating hard and the women started dancing, stomping and clapping as they did it. There was singing, loud yelling, excitement. As she started to look away, he leaned in, hoping to kiss her again. He groaned and pulled back when he realized it wasn't going to happen. That night. It wasn't going to happen that night but Derek promised himself, he would kiss her again and it would be before they left to go back to the States.

The night was like nothing he had seen before. Derek watched in awe, still tied to London, as the tribe danced and laughed. Her boys reach took a turn at one of the drums, having learned how to work the anceint animal skin instruments. They didn't use drum sticks or drum sets. The drums was set in between the player's legs and a series of different hand placements produced the sounds. When Derek asked, London confirmed that she too knew how to play them as well as knowing all the dances the women and children were doing.

Late into the night they celebrated. The fire soared higher as voices sang louder and louder. Old, traditional songs that made be sung for centuries ran out loud and clear. Sitting beside him, London joined in on the songs, smiling and swaying with the music. Derek watched her with a smile. Her singing voice was not something he had heard before and he was pleasantly surprised in it. A few songs she translated for him. They told stories of great hunters and hunts the hunters had taken. Some were about warriors and huge battles that were won.

Afterwards, the ties were cut and London and Derek were freed. The boys and the couple piled into the jeeps. As they drove back to the center, Derek's head was spinning. There was so much to take in, so many things he had learned and seen. He was smiling to himself even though he was a mess of mix emotions. Part of him still regretted bring her there, part of him was glad he had done it.

" You okay?" London whispered, leaning into him. Derek looked back at her and smiled.

" Yeah. This was great." He said.

" You sure? You're kind of quiet." London said.

" I am dead tired." Derek admitted, making her nod.

" Yeah, me too." She said. Derek hitched his head to the side.

" Come here. Use me as your pillow." He said.

She laughed but did as he said. She moved across the seat and leaned her head against his shoulder. In between their bodies, their hands linked together and their fingers melted into each other. She squeezed him while he rubbed her. The rest of the ride back to the center was spend in silence, from all four in the jeep.

And after the center was locked up tight for the night, every one had changed their clothes, they settled into their beds. Derek took the one free bed that was across the room, directly across from London. Thanks to donations a few years back, the center had been given an air conditioner that ran on solar power. It charged all day under the hot Africa sun and had enough power to run 24 hours a day. Derek, one for, was grateful for the cold air. Never in his life would he ever take air condition for granted again.

" Good night, London!" Craig called out in a sing song voice.

" Don't start." London snapped into the darkness. Someone cleared their throat. " No. Please you guys!"

" But we haven't got to do it in so long!" Nick whined.

" And you don't need to do it tonight either." London said. Someone else cleared their throat. " I'm serious! Don't! I don't want to hear it!"

" Good night, sweetheart, well it's time to go!" Nick started to sing out. London groaned and Derek grinned as he rolled to his side. He opened his eyes to see her turned to her back and cover her face with her hands.

" Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go!" Craig sing next. Someone started drumming out the music on his chest.

" I hate to leave you but I really must say," Micah sing.

" Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight!" Gage was next.

" Well, it's three o'clock in the morning, Baby I just can't do right." Wesley next.

" Shut up!" London yelled, dropping her arms to her sides.

" Well, I hate to leave you, baby, I don't mean maybe!" Greg sing.

" Because I love you so! Goodnight, sweetheart, it's time to go!" All six guys started to sing as her hands went into fists and she shook her head.

" I can't not believe you are doing this!" She yelled out.

" I hate to leave you but I really must say, goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight!' They sang louder to cover her curses.

" Goodnight, Sweetheart!" One by one they all said it.

" You guys are dicks." London snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

" You have missed it and you know it." Micah said. Derek thought he saw her smiling but it was hard to tell.

" I have, a little bit." She said. " I haven't been sung to at night in a long time."

" Ah man! What's up with that, Rock Star!" Nick asked.

" Yeah! What kind of singer are you that you ain't singing to our girl when she sleeps!" Wesley play snapped. Derek laughed and turned back to his back. He put his hands behind his head but looked over to her.

" A shit singer if you ask me!" Gage said.

" He is a shit singer. I looked him up." Craig was next. Derek wasn't getting mad. How could he when London was looking back at him and that time, he could see her grin.

" So you don't like singing to girls?" Greg asked.

" Alright, shut your fucking mouths." Micah said. " We can't have Derek Lord running back to the States bitching and crying his little famous ass off."

" All she has to do is ask." Derek said. Silent went through the room a second before a fresh round of noise greeted him. Only it was the sounds of fake throwing up and gagging, with all the boys making fun of him and riding his ass. Derek got it. It was their way of accepting him into the center.

And when it finally went quiet in the room, Derek turned back to his side, tugging both hands under his pillow. London was laying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Derek stared at her until his eyelids were to heavy to stay awake.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Be warned. This is a heart pounding chapter!*_

_In his dream Derek and London were standing inside a large ring of fire. It crackled and roared around them but they weren't being burned. He could hear chanting, singing, and drums but couldn't see anything through the darkness. He won't want to either. His entire focus was on London who was dressed in the tribal dress still._

_She turned so her back was pressing into his chest. His hands were holding her hips as they danced in an almost slow motion movement. Her arms were up and over her head with her hands planted on his neck. His eyes were shut and he was grinding his erection into her ass. Her eyes were shut while she swayed to the music. Back and forth they danced, the drums pounding away through their system._

_Then London turned and smiled up at him through hooded eyes. Her arms circled his neck. His hands dipped down to the hem of the skirt/scarf she was wearing. He inched it up with his fingertips. One of his thighs was nestled in between her legs, rubbing against her hot, moist center and making her moan. Again the dance seem to move in slow motion as they swayed side to side. Then her eyes shut and her head went back, exposing the slender column of her neck._

_" Derek." She whispered. _

_" God, I want you." He whispered as he dipped his head down to take her pulse point into his mouth. He sucked hard against her, making her moan louder. He pulled away and licked a circle around her hammering pulse before he sucked on it again. One of his hands traveled up to her lower back, supporting her as he laid them down. _

_" Take me." She begged. _

_He reached up the skirt, his fingers curling around her panties. She lifted her hips to allow him to pull them down her legs. He all but torn open his shorts and laid back over her. She opened her legs more and cradled his body, rubbing herself against the tip of his cock. Derek closed his eyes and it was his turn to moan. _

_" Take me, please." She begged, arching her body up and into his more. _

_He grabbed at her ass with both hands, coming up on his knees as he did it. He plunged deep into her body, raising up more so only her shoulders and head were on the ground. Her hands clawed at his wrists as he moved slowly inside her body. All around them the fire raged higher and the music get louder. He rocked his hips, loving how her stomach contracted with his every movement. Her hands slipped from him to flow up her body. She bit down into her bottom lip and cupped her breasts through the bead work._

_" Harder, Derek." She whispered with her eyes shut._

_" Whatever you want, Baby." Derek whispered. _

_" So close!" She whined. _

_So was he. His body was already primed and ready for the orgasm. He wanted to more faster, felt desperate too but for some reason he couldn't. The slow motion of the dream refused to allow him too. His balls twitched, so close he was. To damn close but then again, she was already there. She was crying out her pleasure, her body was trembling from the orgasm. He was close, closer, closer, then he felt it, rushing up, ready to exploded out him and then..._

Derek woke with a start, his body jerking while he panted. He sat up quickly, his eyes taking in the room. Thankfully, he was alone. All the other beds were made and the door to the bedroom was shut. Derek collapsed back onto the bed, his heart slamming in his chest and his dick aching for a release. He threw the palms of his hands into his eyes and started to rub them hard. Derek shook his head, dropped his hands to the blankets and pulled them up. He yanked up his sweats and his boxers, cursing at the bead of moisture emerging from the tip of his cock. He dropped his head and his sleepwear.

" Go away!" He whispered to himself. Derek waited for a few minutes, thinking about all the things that he usually did to calm himself. When he felt the hardness start to die down, he pushed the blankets off him and stood up, ready to gather his stuff up to take a shower. He was ready to start his day and see how her life had been, living in the center.

Derek emerged out of the bedroom to find Nick cooking at their little stove, Gage and Wesley sitting at the table, each with a cup in their hand and looking over some papers, Craig, Micah, and Greg were each at a computer desk. Micah glanced back at him, telling him London was in the shower and that by the time Derek was done with his, breakfast would be ready.

The second Derek stepped outside the center, the hot, Africa sun and air nearly stole his breath away. He shook his head and groaned. It was seven in the morning and already it was almost unbearable. Waves of heat were raising up from the plains that spread out in front of him. He jogged down the stairs, across the dirt pathway and into the water building. He moved over to the men's room and set his things down on the sink counter. He stared at himself and shook his head.

" I'm fucking sweating already." He commented.

Moving as quickly as he could, he brushed his teeth then raised out his mouth. He grabbed his stuff and headed back out of the bathroom. He crossed the room and came to the hallway that housed the showers. There were three doors on either side of the hallway and behind each door, he knew lay a shower stall. He had seen them the day before. He opened the first door to the left and stood shell shocked.

Just inside the door were two benches in a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a step then the shower stall. And standing in that shower stall was London. She had forgotten to lock the door. She was giving Derek her side profile and had her head back and back arched. Her hands were buried in her hair and her eyes were shut. The water of the shower and her hands were pushing the shampoo through the wavy strands and down her back, then over the slight swell of her hips and her ass.

His eyes went straight to her breasts. They rose from her chest and looked like they would fit perfectly into his hands, not too big and not too small. Her nipples were tight and a dusty rose pink. His eyes flowed down her body, noticing a large tattoo on her right ribs for the first time. He had been so caught up the events from the night before that he hadn't noticed it was there. The tattoo stretched from her right hip up to just under her right breast and it looked like a big, black tree with the branches extending around to the front and back of her, he saw she was turning to give him a full frontal view. Still with her eyes shut. The leafless branches traveled from the tree to the right side of her stomach, reaching over to her navel and spreading up to rest of the way to just under her breast.

Then his eyes were pulled to the tiny patch of dark curls resting between her legs. And that was right where he wanted to be in that moment. Buried as deep as he could go. Inside his cargo shorts, he was growing, thickening and lengthing, reaching out for her. His balls were growing heavier and heavier, swelling with need, for her. He drew his eyebrows together as he took slow, deep breaths. Yeah, he wanted this woman like no other.

London turned, giving him another side profile as she let the water hit her in the face. She tilted her head back and sighed, her hands started to work against herself to push the rest of her soap away. And yanking Derek back to his senses. What the hell was he doing there, staring at her like some sick pervert! As quickly and quietly as he could, he shut the door and hurried down the hall. He moved to the last shower stall on the right, as far away from her as he could be.

He threw open the door, stepped inside then shut and locked the door, leaning against it with his eyes shut. He dropped his bags to the floor and covered his face with his hands. He knew she was hot, knew she had a tight, little body from the clothes she worn but seeing her completely naked...it was better than he could ever have hoped for and he wanted her more.

Derek moved to the shower and started the water before coming back to his bags to get out what he needed. He needed under the water and to have a release as quickly as he could. He was so hard, so stiff, he was having a hard time walking. It almost hurt, his cock was so hard. It had been far to long since he had had sexual contact with a female and knowing the female he wanted was just across the hall, naked and wet, was almost to much for Derek to take. Well that and then there was the dream.

He yanked and pulled at his clothes until he was naked then grabbed at his soap and hurried to the shower. The second he stepped under the warm water, he dropped his soap down then faced the shower wall. He spread his legs, put his left hand on the wall and fisted his cock with his right hand. With his eyes shut, he dipped down into his favorite fantasy, the one with him and London on his couch. Only it changed.

_Derek's hands were digging into London's bare ass as he hauled her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. He guided her down so she would take his entire length deep into her warm, wet sheath. London's eyes went shut as she gasped and grabbed at his shoulders. Derek bit into his bottom lip and groaned, loving how her face light up with pleasure._

_Derek turned so he was facing a beautiful waterfall. Lining the crystal blue cove they were in was lush trees and flowers. The waterfall was loud as it hit the pool but it did not drown out the sounds of her moaning. She breathed in, moaned out. In and out, as he drilled and pumped into her body. The pleasure streaking through him was unlike anything he had ever felt._

Derek's left hand slowly went into a fist as his sac filled. An orgasm was ticking down to explosion and it couldn't come fast enough for him. With his eyebrows together and his mouth open, his legs trembled and his stomach contracted. His hand moved faster on himself. The muscles in his arm and shoulder working hard as he pumped. His biceps tensed then relaxed, only to tense again. Up and down he stroked himself, squeezing the head when he reached it. Why did it have to feel so good? So damn good.

_London flung herself back, her arms slapping out at her sides at the same time her back hit the water. Her head tilted back and her hair floated around her as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. She bucked with her breasts high in the air and her back arched. He cursed and called out to her as she screamed his name. _

Hot, rush of seed shot out over Derek's hand as his knees almost buckled. Every one of his muscles tensed. His balls rushed up, pushing his orgasm up and out of his cock. Derek's head went back so the water hit his neck. He panted and hit the wall as his legs bent. Yeah that was a good one, better then his couch fantasy.

" Ah fucking shit." Derek panted when the feeling started to die down. Derek leaned forward, bring his head down. His arm slide up the wall as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into the cold shower stall. He was still panting, still breathing hard while squeezing his eyes shut. " Fuck." He groaned out, squeezing his soften length to make sure he was drained.

NRNRNR

When Derek walked back into the center, London was standing by the table, pulling her wet, now curly hair up and into a messy bun. She turned and smiled at him, making him want to blush, HIM. There was a war raging inside him as his eyes wanted to move down her body. He was struck with another shot of desire now that he knew what she looked like stripped down to nothing.

" Hey, so I just learned that the lock in the first shower on the left is broken so don't use that one." She said. Embarrassment slapped him in the face and yanked the desire right away from him.

" How...how do you know that?" He barely got out. She didn't know he had seen her, right? No, no way. She kept her eyes shut the entire time plus, she won't be standing there smiling at him like that, right? Then again, maybe she had wanted him to see her naked...

" Well, I thought I locked it but when I was done with my shower and I want to unlock it, I saw it wasn't locked. These dicks just told me that Nick broke it." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as Nick started to post. " Thankfully, no one walked in on me. You ready to eat?" Derek's shoulders relaxed as he smiled. So she hadn't seen him or known he had been leering like a pervert.

" Yeah."

NRNRNR

" So today we are going to visit of the other villages and tribes that we help in the area." Micah said as everyone pitched in to clean up after breakfast.

" And do what?" Derek asked, putting some dishes in their sink for Craig to wash.

" We will do whatever they need help with." London filled in. " Sometimes that means repairing their huts, giving out medical care, checking their water supply or sit in with tribe business."

" Well London and I will sit in on the business. It used to just be her but since I'm in charge now so it's me and her." Micah said.

" And what is tribe business involve?" Derek asked. London was standing next Micah as they wiped down the table together.

" Sometimes it's helping to solve fights between members of the tribe or in the villages. Sometimes it's about arranging marriages or celebrations." London said. " Sometimes it's arranging funerals and things like that."

" They do arranged marriages?" Derek asked in surprise.

" Some of them do. Some of our areas don't." Micah said.

Once everything was put away, the center was locked up and the group started down the stairs towards the two waiting jeeps. Again the heat took Derek's breath away. He slipped on his sunglasses and shook his head. London's hand came to his lower back as she popped up at his side. He looked down at her smiling face and returned the smile.

" It's hot, I know. I tried to warn you." She said.

" You did but..." He shrugged. " I don't know. It's just not what I thought."

" I want you to drink a lot of water today, okay? You aren't used to this kind of weather so it will zap you. There are gallons of bottled water in the back of both jeeps for us. Now we will have lunch in a village today but it will all be things your system can handle and nothing to off the wall." She said.

" Come on, you two!" Nick called out from a jeep.

" Living in the city has made London lazy!" Gage called out as he slipped into a driver's seat.

" And fat!" Wesley yelled. Her head whipped around to pin him with a glare, her hand dropping from Derek as she did so.

" I am not fat! And I'm not lazy!" She snapped.

" I don't know, L." Micah chimed in. " You used to have such a nice, tight ass and now..." He shook his head while pressing his lips together.

" Fuck off." London said as she started down the stairs. Derek followed after her, smirking with his hands in his pockets. She still had a nice ass.

" Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that fatness." Craig said, jumping on the teasing. "What the fuck do you let her eat, Derek? McDonald's?" Derek chuckled because she was nowhere near fat.

" Ah, remember McDonalds?" Nick said, sitting down next to Gage while London and Derek climbed into the back of the other jeep.

" What I wouldn't do for some fries." Wesley said, settling down next to Micah as he started up the jeep.

" And a big Mac." Micah said. And just like that, the subject was changed. As they drove down the road, Micah and Wesley went over all the foods they loved from the fast food chains. Derek spared a look at London to see her smiling at the conversation. A dreamy look was plastered over her face, making a cold wave flash through him, despite the raise in temperature. She looked like she was in heaven and fear started to grip him.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!*_

The rest of the day was busy for the group. The first village they visited needed no help that day, which Derek was told happen sometimes. The people greeted London with cheers and hugs. The next stop was a tiny tribe who was in the process of building a hut for a newly married couple. Derek learned, the hard way, how they made bricks and how the huts were put together. He worked like he never had. Sweat poured off him, plastering his hair to his head and his shirt to his body. He was dead tired by noon but refused to let it show. Her boys didn't stop and either would he. He wanted to prove himself to them and her that he could handle work.

London grabbed two bottle waters from one of the jeeps and turned as Derek lifted a brick with Nick. Together both boys started to fit the brick in between two others. Her lips parted as a sigh left her body. The bottom part of Derek's shirt rode up as his arms lifted, revealing a small section of the skin at his stomach. His biceps bunched as he worked, making her want to moan out. This man and his arms...absolutely a work of art. His shoulders looked tight and strong. His face was red and sweat rolled down from his hair and forehead. Never had she seen a site of such beauty. She sighed and pushed herself forward.

" That's the last one." She heard Nick say when she reached them. Derek's shirt was stuck to his upper body by his sweat and she could see he had a small happy trail. Everything in her wanted to run her tongue down that trail, just to see where it lead and what would happen.

" Here, you two." She said, handing out the water to them.

" Thanks, L." Nick said, snatching it up quickly.

" You need to clean up because lunch is almost ready." She said, handing another one over to Derek.

" Thanks, Babe." He said, twisting the cap off. Nick downed half the water before walking away.

" You okay?" London asked, filling the space Nick had left.

" Yeah, just drowning in my sweat." He said. He swiped one of his forearms across his forehead to clear it of sweat before it could sting his eyes.

" Yeah, you will have that." London said.

" Where have you been?" He asked. He brought his water to his lips and closed his eyes as the liquid hit his tongue and glided through his mouth. It wasn't cold but it was wet.

" Weaving the straw together for the roof." She said. He nodded as he continued to suck down the water. Had water ever tasted so good?

The rest of the day they traveled and worked. He had to say, he was completely impressed with her and the boys. There was not one person that wasn't happy to see them. And they seemed just as happy. There wasn't any work they shyed away from or pretended like they were too good to do. Micah and London walked with a few leaders while the others worked sometimes. They talked quietly and Derek could tell the conversations were serious. London walked with her head down and her hands clasped together in front of her. Micah's hands were behind him and they would take turns nodding or talking. This was it, Derek saw, this was her element. This was where she was most comfortable, most relaxed, and that made another cold streak stabbed at him. And it didn't fade away when she looked up at him and smiled.

By the time they made it back to the center, Derek wanted to collapse into bed but it wasn't time for that. The group fanned out through the center. Nick and Greg climbed to the roof to check over their solar panels. Gage, Wesley and Craig went to the back to check their garden and wind mills. Micah and London went to two of the desks to make notes and record their day, something they told Derek was done every day.

" London, can I get on your computer and check in with my manager?" Derek asked her.

" Go ahead." She said, smiling up at him.

As Micah and her talked, Derek moved through menus on the computer, logging into his email and scanning through things. He had promised his manager he would keep in contact with him. He had gotten a special phone that he could use but he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He was drained and tired and knew his manager would go on and on. An email from Rudy caught his eyes and made him open it and sit back. His eyes scanned over it, clicking on the link Rudy provided for him.

London noticed that after Derek checked his email, he had grown quiet. She couldn't tell if he was tired or upset or what. He helped with the work around the center and helped with dinner but after dinner, she found him sitting out on the porch steps, smoking slowly. London asked the boys to stay inside because she wanted to talk to him alone.

" Hey you." London said as she slipped down next to him. Derek inhaled slowly, looking at her and winking to knowledge her presence. " You doing okay? You're very quiet." Derek nodded, turning his head away from her to exhale.

" I'm good." He said a second later.

" Are you sure?" London asked. Derek looked out over the plains with a deep sigh.

" I got an email from Rudy. It's about a fan of mine who got into some legal trouble. She has depression and her parents and the State are trying to push her into taking pysh-drugs." London listening as Derek described the young girl's situation and how she got into trouble, knowing how Derek felt about it and how he would want to help her.

" When is her trial?" She asked quietly. Derek sighed, flicked out his smoke and leaned back, holding up his upper body with his hands.

" It's Monday. I have to meet with her lawyers Thursday and Friday." London turned so she was facing his side as they caught eyes.

" This Thursday?" She asked.

" Yeah. I'd have to leave Wednesday in order to rest up and make it on time." He said, staring hard at her. London's eyes shifted away from him as she processed what he was telling her. She shook her head and frowned slightly.

" That only gives us two more days here." She said, clasping her hands together and wring her fingers around and around.

" You don't have to leave when I do. I can change my ticket, you don't have too but I have to go to her. I have to help her, London." Derek said. She nodded and turned, giving him her profile. She looked sad and confused.

" I know you do." She said as she nodded. He stared at her back as she stared straight ahead of her. He would have given anything to be able to read her mind right then. Her shoulders rose then fell in a heavy sigh. " I love it here. It relaxes me so much." Derek nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. " I love how it smells and how it sounds."

" Yeah, it's amazing here." Derek agreed.

Neither one said a thing as the night sounds surrounded them. London closed her eyes and let things take her over. Derek stared hard into her, wanting to touch her but staying where he was. A bird squawked out. A monkey called. Insects buzzed. Should he tell her what he was thinking? Should he voice that he was scared she wasn't going to come back to New York, choosing to stay there instead? Should he tell her how hurt Maddox and he would be if she didn't return? Could he? Could he really guilt trip her into leaving a place she loved so much? If she did, would she start to hate him?

In the end, he said nothing. Not even when she stood up, stating she was turning in early. Not even when she passed him and disappeared inside. Derek stayed outside, smoking again and thinking. What was the right thing to do? What was the right thing to say? Derek didn't know. Maybe he should just keep to himself about everything.

When Derek finally dragged himself up and into the center, he saw the bedroom door was shut and the boys were sitting around the table, playing cards. Part of him wanted to go to London in the room and check on her but part of him didn't. Of course her boys made the decision for him. They called out to him in curses and cheers, wanting him to join in and in the end, he did. He took a spot by Micah.

The next two days were completely filled. He and London hardly talked, instead choosing to throw each other looks. He had to admit, her boys were a good group of dudes and he liked them. They teased each other, punched and hit each other, sometimes wrestling on the ground in front of the center, throwing punches and taking them. They were so rough with each other that Derek was surprised that they were still friends. And when London tried to stop them, she was often tackled by her waist, with whoever did the tackling rolling before they hit the ground so they took the brunt of the fall instead of her. She was ripped from her bed when they thought she was sleeping too long, ripped out of the bed by her ankles despite her screams of protest. She was pushed into doorways when they passed her and laughed at when she lashed out, punching, kicking, slapping and cursing. Spit balls were thrown into her hair when she was writing and laughed out when she yelled at them.

On his last night there, the first tribe he met, The Zulus, decided they were going to throw a goodbye celebration, making a kill in his honor. They did traditional dances and played the drums again. London was sitting beside Derek by the fire, watching as the villagers danced, clapped, and played music. Micah and the other members of the center were talking and moving around the area, leaving the couple alone. London had her hands clasped together and on her lap as she took everything in with a smile. He was watching her, watching how the fire light played across her face and happiness streamed in her eyes.

" I have a confession." He said suddenly. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly.

" What's that?" She asked.

" I only came here to be with you." He said.

" What?" She asked with a small frown.

" I only came here to be closer to you." He said softly. " I was hoping that if I brought you here, you'd cheer up and I was nervous that if I didn't come with you, you'd decide to stay here and I don't want that."

" It's not like we couldn't still be friends if I didn't leave." She said. He laughed slightly as he started to rub his chin.

" That's the thing, I don't want to be just friends anymore. I came to keep reminding you that you have a reason to come back to the States, that there is someone there that would be really hurt and upset if you stayed here. See, I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me." London was staring at him, not sure of what to say to him.

He moved closer to her, putting one hand behind her neck as he moved. He pulled her closer to him then tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes. When their foreheads touched she didn't move closer to him so he opened his eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy and slow. He closed his eyes again then moved closer to her again. When their knees touched, he brought both hands to her neck.

He kissed her lightly at first, waiting to see if she responded to him. He parted his lips and let his tongue touch her. She tilted her head and let him deepen it. His tongue flowed into her mouth and started twisting around hers. Her hands came up to his shirt, her fingers gripping at him. Her breath came out slow and steady against his cheek.

Then they moved at once, both straddling the log they had been sitting on. His hands moved to her waist without breaking the contact of their mouths. He pulled her closer to him so her legs came over his. She brought her arms around his shoulders, moving into him until their chests were together. The sounds drowning away from them as they made out.

" I'm nervous." He whispered to her. He had pulled way enough to say those words then went back to kissing her for a few minutes.

" Why?" She whispered. He swept a hand over her hair when they started to make out again.

" I'm scared you aren't going to want to come back with me." She pulled away and looked at him. He smiled slightly but it was sad. He touched her face gently. " You love it here so much and you're unhappy in the city." She took a hold of his wrists as both his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. " I brought you here to make you happy but I think I fucked up. I think I reminded you just how much you love it here and how much you love them. I want to be with you but I don't want to force you to come home with me." London sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head. "What? What are you thinking?" He asked. She opened her eyes and he could see tears in her eyes.

" I don't know what to do." She whispered.

" About what?" He asked.

" About this."

" What, you and me? Or being here?" He asked.

" Both." She said.

" I didn't mean to confuse you. If you don't want to be with me, it's okay. I understand, I can accept that. It sucks but I can." He said. London shook her head again.

" No, it's not that. I do." She said.

" You do what?" London's cheeks flushed as she shook her head. He tried not to smile but she looked cute when she blushed. " Just say it, London. I don't want there to be any confusion between us."

" I want to be with you but I'm confused. I mean, I feel like this has come out of nowhere." She said.

" Do you really? Can you honestly say that?" Derek asked. London sighed and shook her head.

" No, I can't." She said.

" I have liked you since the moment I met you. When you asked me for help that first day, down in the subway, I was just drawn to you. I thought you had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Then I saw you that night and the next day and it was like I was supposed to run into you. We starting talking and hanging out and I just started liking you more and more. Our entire friendship I have wanted to be with you but I didn't think you saw me like that. I mean after we kissed, there was nothing." Derek said. London closed her eyes.

" I saw you kissing that blond that was why I didn't want to say anything. You kissed me then we went to the club and you were kissing someone else." London said.

" London, that was a fan and she just grabbed me. I pushed her away. I put her in a cab and sent her on her way." Derek said.

" I didn't know that." London said, looking at him again.

" That's because we never talked." They looked into each other's eyes, sitting close while he continued to stroke her cheeks and she held his wrists. Tears slowly filled her eyes, making his heart sink. " Say whatever it is you are thinking."

" I don't..." A tear splashed out of one of her eyes as she glanced away. He swept his thumb out to wipe it away. He moved in, letting his head come to rest against the side of hers.

" Don't cry." Derek whispered. She pulled out of his grasp, making him pull back to look at her again. As his hands dropped to his legs, she wiped at her cheeks.

" I don't know what do to. You're right, being here makes me want to stay. It makes me think I will never fit into your city but hearing what you said, makes me want to be with you."

" We can try for a long distance thing." Derek offered but they both knew it it wasn't a real offer. There was no way they could keep it together with an ocean between them. London closed her eyes and shook her head. Derek swallowed and frowned. " I don't want you confused. I don't want you upset."

" I just don't know what to do." She said, looking back at him.

" Whatever you choose, I will support you. " Derek said.

" And if I choose to stay here?" Derek's lips quivered and it was not something she missed.

" Then we will stay as we are, friends." He said. " But you don't have to choose now, Babe. You have three days to decide to use the ticket home or not. I don't want you to be upset, okay? I want you to enjoy your time here. On Saturday, just let me know if I should pick you up at the airport or..." He shrugged and let the statement hang in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

For a while, during the night, Derek and London sat next to each other, pressed tightly together. Her head was on his shoulder and they were holding hands. Every so often he would kiss the top of her head or she would lift her head for them to kiss. But they didn't speak again. Derek watched the happenings around them while she kept her eyes shut until Mallick and Nick came to the couple and motioned for him to stand. Nick grinned down at him, translating what the older man was saying to him. Derek and London let go of their hands and he stood up.

" Okay, Rock Star, we are going to teach you how to play the drums, our way. Forget what you know with your little music band, THIS shit is the real deal."

Excitedly Nick smacked Derek on the arm. Derek glanced back at London to see her smiling up at him. Derek smiled in returned then turned his attention back to Nick. Together, the two men walked on the other side of the fire to where the drums and the drummers sat. Mallick and Micah took seats up either side of London. She took both their hands and watched with a smile as Nick explained where to put Derek hands on the drum and what parts of his hands should hit drum. After a few minutes, Derek had it down and started playing along with everyone. The rest of the night, she watched how he smiled and laughed with her boys and the men. She spoke with Micah and Malliack, telling them of her choices.

The ride back to the center, the couple cuddled up again, in the back of one of the jeeps. They took hands and let their heads rest together. Again, no one was talking. His system was still humming from the drums and the singing. He could almost still hear them and feel them. Derek started to rub his chin into her hair, wanting to completely seal the moment into his memory. Just in case he never got to have this chance again.

Micah, London, and Derek were up before the sun the next morning, Thursday. His flight was pulling out first thing in the morning so they needed to get him to the airport as fast as they could. Neither Derek or London spoke to each other, again. She looked out her side, he out his, but her fingers were wrapped up into his hand and they were squeezing each other hard.

Even at the airport, they didn't talk. Micah stayed in the jeep to give them alone time. They walked through the small airport, checked him and his bags in then headed down the hallway. When she wasn't allowed to go any farther, they faced each other and hugged with her squeezing him as hard as she could. He prayed that wasn't her silent way of saying goodbye but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He was scared. London cleared her throat when she pulled away from him.

" Be careful." She finally said, taking his hand again.

" I will. I will talk to you later, okay, Babe?" He asked. She nodded and started to walk backwards, stretching out their arms like she didn't want to stop touching him.

" I will. It will be from a satellite phone so it won't cost you anything and you won't know the number." She said.

" I don't care about the cost, Babe, okay? Just...just let me know what's happening." Derek said.

" I will. I promise." London said. Farther and farther she backed away with their eyes locked together. Slowly, their palms pulled apart. Their fingers slipped and started to glide over each other. " I promise." She whispered before she slipped away completely. Derek stood there as long as he could before he had to turn away and start his trip back to the States.

NRNRNR

The flight back was the longest flight Derek had ever been on. He stared out the window, watching the world go by knowing he was putting more miles between himself and his London. He leaned his head back and thought about their trip there. He smiled at himself when he remembered how she panicked when they took off. He laughed and shook his head, remembering how she got excited when she kicked his ass in the card game War. The smile faded when he thought about her cuddling up to him during the movie and how they fell asleep together.

As soon as Derek landed, Rudy whisked him away and straight to a lawyer's office. He met Jamie, the young girl, and spoke with her lawyer, again recounting his story and why he wanted to help her. He even offered to pay for her defense. They talked about her case and what had happen to her. The fact that drugs were being pushed on her inflamed Derek and made him want to help her even more.

Friday went slow even though he was busy. He talked with both lawyers, from each side. He talked with her and her family. He took Jamie to lunch to spend time with just her and get to know her better. He released a press statement, announcing his full support for Jamie and her case. He stood at Jamie's side with a hand on her shoulder, having his picture taken and reporters shouting out questions. He answered what he wanted, snapping when people questioned why he would help a no body like her.

Derek did everything he could to not think about London but nothing helped. All he could think about was how she would stand behind everyone, smiling and nodding, offering her support. As his eyes swept through the crowd of reporters and onlookers, he almost hoped he would see her standing there. Of course, he didn't. Friday night came and he had just settled into his apartment when his phone rang, showing a number he didn't know. With his heart racing and his hand shaking, he connected the call and brought it up to his ear.

" Hello?" He asked.

" Derek?" London's voice sounded far away and soft. " Derek? Can...hear...?" The static crackled over the lines, making him frown.

" Babe. Your phone is cutting out. What did you say?" He asked, walking over to his couch and sitting down. Mr. Cat jumped up on his lap and started to circle his way to comfort.

" ...fucking satelite...phone." He heard her curse.

" Babe? Can you hear me?" Derek asked.

" I hate..." Her voice was covered with static.

" London! Are you there?" Derek said, one of his hands were gliding through his cat's fur.

" I won't be there Saturday." Derek's eyes snapped shut as his heart stopped.

" London." He breathed out. More static and...was that gunfire breaking through? Derek frowned and shook his head, opening his eyes again. No, that couldn't be.

" Did you hear me?" She asked. " Derek?"

" Yeah, Babe, yeah, I did." Derek pushed his cat off from his lap and stood up. He started towards his kitchen with his heart in his throat.

" Derek? I...these...fucking..." Every other word of London's were cutting out. Derek walked around his kitchen counter and leaned over it, letting his elbow come to rest against the top of it and his forehead come into his palm.

" Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked softly.

" I'm sorry." London said.

" Don't be, okay? I don't want you to be upset. I should have come to you before we left. I should have...done something. Anything." Derek muttered as his fingers pulled at his hair.

" I'm sorry, Derek." London said again. " It's just..."

" Don't be. I meant what I said. I still want to be friends." Derek said. He opened his eyes and frowned, standing up straight. " London? Are you there?"

Silence.

Derek sighed and set his phone down. His elbows came down hard on the counter again and his palms pushed into his eyes. He shook his head rubbing his eyes as hard as he could stand. Being without her was going to be harder than he had thought. Already he felt her lost deep inside his heart. He admitted that since he left her, a big part of him had assumed she would come back to him. Now, he had to face the facts. She was gone, for good.

Derek stood up straight, whipped around and snatched up a bottle of Southern Comfort. He eyed one of his shot glasses then shook his head. No glasses tonight. He would just drink right out of the bottle. He snatched up his phone and started towards his stairs. He called out to his cat then took the stairs, two at at time. Yeah, he was going to crawl into bed and drink until he passed out.

NRNRNR

Saturday and Sunday he spent with Jamie and her lawyer. He busied himself because if he didn't, he'd sit around, depressed and lonely. He hadn't talked to Maddox or even seen her brother. Part of him wanted to book a flight to Africa, fly out and begged her to return. Part of him accepted her choice with a lead heart. He told her he would be her friend and he would. She was too important for him to lose.

Saturday evening, he met up with his band mates and friends. He recounted his time in Africa, smiling and fake laughing when his friends teased him. They asked about London and he tried to be vague about the details, letting them know that she had chosen to stay at her center. Surprisingly, his friends were supportive of his feelings. They muttered their sorrys and patted his back.

Sunday evening, he spent by himself. He made himself dinner then ate, staring straight ahead. Then it was half a bottle of Jack Daniels and a movie that he didn't really watch. He crawled into his bed, called up his cat and cuddle with the feline. As always, London was his last thought of the night and the first thing in the morning.

Monday afternoon came and Derek walked with Jamie and her lawyer through the courthouse. He smiled at her and forced himself to make small talk. The young girl was nervous and he could see it, feel it. He pushed his hurt feelings to the side. Today was not about him, it was about Jamie and he would not dwell on losing...no, he wouldn't mention her name, even to himself.

Derek took a seat directly behind Jamie in the court room, silently offering his support and strength as London had done for him all those times. London. Derek's eyes fluttered shut as he gave himself a sharp shake. No, now wasn't the time to think about her, he reminde himself. He needed to be here for Jamie. When he opened his eyes again, Derek leaned forward and gently touched the young girl's shoulder. She looked back, smiled and leaned back. Derek whispered his encouragement to her, squeezing her shoulder before letting her go again.

An hour into the trial, Derek was called up to testify. He wasn't there to testify about Jamie's course of actions but on why she shouldn't be forced into treatment and how treatment didn't always work. Just as Jamie's lawyer told him she would do, around of questions were started about Derek's past. Retelling his story was like second nature now. He didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed by it, not anymore. He was in the middle of his story when the door to the courtroom open then closed. Derek's eyes pulled away from Jamie's lawyer to land on a young woman standing in the back. His voice faulted then stopped all together.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review! So, this story could be over or I could include one more chapter, of just some Derek and London loving. What do you think? I don't think I have written a story where there wasn't much smut before. Lol*_

To his utter shock, London was standing by the door to the court room. She was hugging her arms to her chest and giving him one of her small smiles. That smile that always told him she was there, for him. There to get him through it and be there for him. Derek was struck stupid as they locked eyes. He didn't have words. Was he imaging her? Had his want to see her face taken over his mind?

" Mr. Lord?" Jamie's lawyer broke through to him, making Derek shake his head.

" I'm sorry, I got distracted. What was I say?" He asked, never taking his eyes from London as she sat down on a bench in the back. She was real. He wasn't imaging her. She was there. But why? How? She told him she wasn't coming.

The round of questions Derek answered from Jamie's lawyers seemed like the longest round of questions Derek had ever answered. He looked from her to London then back again. Back and forth he went, scared that if he looked away from his jungle girl for too long, she would disappear, like he was some how imaging her there. But she was real and she was smiling at him. His stomach was a mess of excitement. It was jumping and flopping around. His hands were almost itching to touch her. He needed to touch her. Her face, her hair, her hands, her shoulders, anywhere she let him, he was going to touch her. He had questions for her the first thing he was going to was just touch her.

Derek was growing impatient as both lawyers took their turn with him. He answered the questions, feeling himself start to snap. He frowned as the States attorney tried to grill him, tried to convince him that the treatments he had went through worked, that they were the reason Derek never tried to kill himself again and became the person he is today. Derek tried to fight back, saying over and over again about how bad they hurt and how he threw up and pissed himself. His voice was getting louder and he could feel himself wanting to snap and he would have, if London hadn't stood up. She looked worried and the sight of her calmed him, gave him a reason to refocus. He didn't want her to worry about him. He didn't want her to be upset so he calmed himself. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

A few minutes later he was dismissed and he all but ran to London. He crossed the courtroom, moved quickly between both sides with his eyes locked on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest then dropped them to her sides. She shifted her weight from side to side, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

The second Derek reached her, his hands buried into her hair. He yanked her to him, harder than he had intended on doing, and crushed his mouth to hers. London grabbed at his shirt, granting him access to her mouth at once. And he took it. He flew into her mouth, bring her sweetness into him. His fingers spread through her hair, tugging it and pulling her closer until her small body was flush against his. Had anything ever felt so good before?

" Mr. Lord!" The judge snapped as he started to bang his gavel against the wood of his desk, making them jump apart and look towards the front of the court room. " Please do not think you may use my court room as your personal dating center!"

" No, your honor. I'm sorry." Derek said as everyone turned to see what they were doing.

London tugged on him while he pushed at her by her hips to make her sit down. They slipped onto the bench in the back but sat down, facing each other. Derek grabbed her hands, enclosing them into his hands and brought them up to his mouth. He parted his fingers to allow himself access to her knuckles. She was smiling at him while he kissed each one of her knuckles while the trial started up again around them.

" What are you doing here?" He whispered before he started kissing her knuckles again.

" I told you all this on the phone." She whispered. Derek shook his head, looking up at her with his head bent.

" No, Babe. I couldn't hear much of what you were saying." Derek whispered with his lips brushing against her skin. " I heard you say you wouldn't be coming home Saturday. I thought that meant you were choosing Africa." She shook her head, smiling at the relief in his eyes.

" I chose you." She whispered. He lifted his head from her hands and smiled.

" Say it again." He asked, making her laugh.

" I chose you." He leaned forward so they could kiss lightly, softly, quietly.

" So why didn't you come home?" Derek asked when he pulled back.

" A big fight between two villages broke out and the airport was closed down because of gunfire in the area. They were scared the airport was going to get attacked. Fights over there are no joke. We were forced to stay in the Center for two days for our own protection. My flight was pushed back to Monday. I told you because I knew you were would be in court, Maddox would pick me up. I had him bring me here because I wanted to see you." London whispered. His right hand came up and went back into her hair. He twisted his fingers around the strands and sighed.

" You chose me over something you love." He whispered.

" I did. After you left, I just..." She shook her head and sighed, dropping her eyes to their hands. " I just cried. We had that talk and then you left and there was nothing. I was confused and I missed you so much."

" You seemed so happy there. " London looked back at him and nodded.

" I was but after you were gone I realized why. I loved showing you everything. I loved teaching you things about my world like you did to me. I got to lead you and guide you. I got to share my life with you and your reaction to everything touched me. Watching you help the villagers, building huts and getting along with my boys, it just made me feel so good. Then you were gone and so was that feeling." She said.

" You missed me." Derek said, grinning.

" I did and I realized that I didn't want to be without you. I couldn't stand the thought of being apart from you." She said.

" So you chose me." Derek said, making her smile and nod again.

" I chose you."

" And you won't regret it. I promise." He said.

" I know. That part of my life is over and I'm finally ready for this new part."

The rest of the day, they cuddled together and watched the trial. He kept his right arm tight around her shoulders while his other hand rested on her leg. Her right hand was up and locked up in his. Her left hand was on his thigh and their heads were tilted together. A few times he would brush his lips against her hair and sigh. London closed her eyes to absorb his warmth.

" You hungry, Babe? We can go eat after we leave. It will be dinner time." He whispered. She looked up at him and they exchanged a light kiss.

" I just want to go back to your place." She whispered, making him smile.

" Okay. I will call right when we leave and place an order for something. By the time we get home, it will be there. I'll call Maddox too, ask him to keep a watch for the delivery guy, just in case we aren't there." Derek said.

" Okay, that sounds good. I...ah..." She dropped her eyes and blushed. " I used your spare key to put my bags in your place. I thought, maybe, I could spend the night." Derek grinned and squeezed her hard.

" Hell yes you will!" He whispered excitedly. One hand moved to the back of her neck as he guided her into him more for another quick kiss. " I am so glad you are here." She licked her lips and nodded.

" Me too." She whispered. He pulled away enough to look at her.

" You need to understand things, London. Word is going to get out about us kissing just now. I know it might seem like a small thing but I promise you, someone got a picture or video of us kissing and it will hit the internet. No one will believe that we are just friends anymore." His hand moved to the side of her neck as his thumb crossed over her bottom lip, his eyes following the movement before returning to her eyes. She quickly pursed her lips to kiss the pad of his thumb, making him smile.

" That's the thing, I don't want to be just friends." She whispered his words back to him.

" Okay than." He said. " Know this, people will question you. Reporters will hound you about me. Things will be said about you, not nice things. Names will be called and..." It was her turn to bring her fingers to his lips, to silence him.

" Shhhh..." She whispered. " Are you trying to stop me from being with you?" Derek kissed her fingertips then took a hold of her wrist. He moved her hand to his cheek and nestled into it.

" I'm not. I promise. I just want you to know what being with me is going to be like. I don't want you to regret your choice." He said.

" I won't." She promised.

" It's going to be worst then it was when we were just friends but I will protect you as best I can from their shit." He promised.

But he was unsure of how she would take the change that was coming her way and she could see it all over his handsome face. As he searched her eyes with his, rubbed her fingers with his, and held her close, she could see he was worried but she wasn't going to let anything pull them apart and she wasn't going to shy away from the press that came with being with him. She wouldn't let rumors or nasty names pull her from him. She would hold his hand proudly and sooth his worries.

When the trial was over for the day, Derek and London walked outside with Jamie and her lawyers. The trial wasn't over for good, but for that day it was. Derek held London's hand but when he saw the reporters parked outside the courthouse, his hold on her loosen. She looked up at him as he looked down with worry in his eyes.

" They are going to take pictures the second we are outside. We can play that we are just friends and have Rudy release a statement about us being together, okay?" He asked. London smiled and let him release her hand.

They stepped outside and he was beyond right. Flashes went out off everywhere. People were shouting at them but London wasn't surprise. She had pushed through the mess to get into the courthouse. She ignored the questions thrown at her. She was used to that. Being his friend had brought that upon her for months now but she didn't care and to prove it, London stopped him from walking by grabbing his arms. She turned him to face her, slipped her hands between his long coat and his body, then under his shirt. She stepped up and into him. She kissed him long and hard with flashes of light all around them.

Derek's own hands went into her hair. He tilted her head and kissed her as deeply and slowly as he could, heat, desire, and lust spring up between them. As their tongues danced together, people shouted out their questions. She didn't need a statement to be issued on her behalf. This was her statement. And his.

" Do you know what you just did?" Derek whispered to her.

" Announced our relationship." She answered, making him smile. The movement was beautiful against her lips. " I don't care what they say about me. You know me. I know me. Let them come." He pulled away and grinned.

" You are my brave little jungle girl." He whispered.

" What are a couple reporters compared to the hoards of lions and tigers and bears I had had to fight?" Derek burst into laughter, making her smile.

" Come on, I'm starving and I know you have to be." He lightly kissed her lips before tugging her into him and pushing his way through the crowd.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! And this is the last chapter! Thank you for reading! I am going to be posting up a Moscow Chill story, which is another Norman Reedus movie. __**Jess:**__ I know that. There are no bears in Africa either. She was being sarcastic. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my.*_

Derek ordered them their favorite dinners, soup and salad for her, soup and sandwich for him. As they sat across from each other at his dining room table, he kept sparing looks up his stairs to where his bedroom was. And he noticed she was doing the same thing. That thought made him smile. She was just as eager and excited to go upstairs as he was.

After dinner, they cleaned up together with imagines of her in the shower started to flash through his mind. His blood heated and that heat was spreading through his body like wild fire. In between his legs, he was lengthing, hardening, and raising up. He spared a glance at her and saw she was loading something in his dishwasher so he quickly grabbed himself through his dress pants and readjusted his cock so it wasn't pitching a tent or hurting him. She faced him as he finished and they gave each other a smile.

" You ready for bed?" He asked, placing one hand on the counter.

" Yeah." She said quietly.

" So why don't just head up and get changed...or whatever. I will lock the door." Derek said.

" Yeah, that sounds good." She said.

When she started pass him, Derek turned and placed his hands on her hips. He walked behind her with a grin. He squeezed her, making her laugh. Once they reached his stairs, Derek let her go. As he walked towards his door, he kept looking back at her while she climbed the stairs. Once she disappeared from his view, he all by ran to his door. He was excited, beyond belief.

He hoped, as he flicked the lock closed, that she wasn't too tired for a night with him. If she was, he would cuddle up with her then confirm their relationship in the morning, it would suck but he would do it. The flight back to the States was a long one and he knew she must have left Africa in the middle of the night and knew she had to be tired. But that didn't stop him from wishing and hoping she wasn't too tired.

As he jogged up his stairs, he said a silent prayer that she wasn't tired. Over and over again he repeated the prayer, slowing his steps once he reached the landing. Derek drew in a deep breath, walking towards his room. _Just be awake._ He said. And be ready for him, want him like he wanted her. He thought she did. She kissed him like she wanted him.

And he got his confirmation when he finally walked into his room. She was sitting in the middle of his bed, with her back against the headboard, in a matching bra and panty set that made his jaw drop. Black and black. Her bra was nothing but lacy, offering him up a peek-a-boo effect to her nipples, the panty, the same. These were not wear every day bra and panties. These screamed, fuck me please.

" Did you... I mean have you..." He walked to the end of his bed with her smiling up at him. " All day? You were wearing this?" She nodded. " At the court house?" She nodded again.

He started undoing the buttons of his shirt as fast as he could while kicking his shoes off. His rushed, hurried movements made her start to laugh and him smile. The black dress shirt fell to the group and pulled her eyes to his chest. He watched as she swallowed hard, taking in his chest and stomach. Derek tried hard not to smile. She liked what she was seeing, he could tell. Her lips were parted and her breath had slowed down. Her eyes had widen and yeah, she wanted him. So Derek rushed through undressing, choosing to keep his boxers on.

He mounted the bed and started to crawl over her. London inched down his bed so she could lay on her back. The second he touched her ankles, she opened her legs and closed her eyes. Derek let his hands glide up her skin, thanking the heavens that he was finally able to touch her like this. The entire friendship he wanted to be this way with her.

" Are you okay? Are you too tired for this?" He whispered, making her eyes open again.

" I'm ready." She promised, making him smile.

His weight came down on her, pressing her into his bed more. He tilted his head and claimed her lips a second later. Slowly she opened for him. Their tongues met carefully, as if both were unsure of what was going to happen. Tip against tip. Gently they rubbed against each other, tasting and loving. The bottom of his tongue glided over the top of hers before he started them into a twisting dance that had her moaning into his mouth.

At once her back arched up. His hands ghosted up her spine with his fingertips barely making contact with her skin. He located the clasp of her bra, unhooked it, then brought his hands to her shoulders. He gripped at her straps then started to bring them down her arms as she settled back into his bed. Everything in Derek wanted to rush forward and be inside her but he forced himself to slow his actions. He would not rush. This first time was meant to be enjoyed and if it was as good as he thought it was going to be, there would be other times meant for fast roughness.

She tugged on his boxers as they made out, deep and long. He tossed her bra across the room. Derek pulled away and made a grab for her panties. Lace flew across the room, plaid blue boxers hit the floor next, then it was hard weight against soft weight. The kissing began again, only it was harder, faster, and filled with more need.

" Derek." She whispered when he broke from her mouth. A hot trail of kisses traveled down her jaw, down her throat and her neck to chest, just like he had fantasied about doing for months. " I don't want to wait."

" Just a little longer." He whispered before his tongue circled her right nipple, tightening it up into a hard, pink bead. She cried out and grabbed at his head, making him groan.

" Please..." She panted with her eyes shut

" I just want to kiss you all over." He whispered, moving to her left breast.

" If you do that, I'm not going to last." She breathed out, rubbing herself against him.

He latched onto her left nipple and tugged hard with his lips. No, she wasn't going last, he could feel it. Her wetness was warm against him and almost begging him to take her. He suckled against her as she wiggled underneath him, silently begging him for more. But he had plans for her, for them. Things he wanted to do.

" Derek..." She moaned out.

" Fuck this." Derek muttered. There would be time for slow and tender later.

He pulled away to grab a hold of himself in one hand while his other hand came to his bed, by her head. He looked down their bodies as she took a hold of his sides, her legs opening more and more for him. Derek looked back into her eyes. She nodded and smiled. Derek pushed forward, thrusting into her and groaning at the feeling as it overtook him right away. His eyes snapped shut while she moaned and arched up.

They thrust together, moaned, whispered, and groaned softly. Skin slapped together as their tongues rolled and played against each other. London panted and rose her hips up to take him in deep. She pulled back to let him slide out, Derek tried to slow them down but she would have no part of it. She begged him to move faster while he begged for her to slow down. She didn't understand and he knew it. Girls were different. He hadn't had sex since before he knew it and he was running dangerously close to hitting his orgasm.

" London." He whispered. " God, slow down, please!" He begged.

" I...I..." Words failed her as sweat started to break out down her back.

Fast and harder he started to thrust. He couldn't slow down now. He had tried but couldn't. Now he needed that orgasm more than anything. She started pulling his hair and crying out. His hips were moving like a piston, pumping hard like he had done so many times in his dreams. She whimpered and begged. Derek's control snapped and so did his body. A blinding rush of hot fluid flew into her body a second before her small body froze. He squeezed his eyes shut, loving how she sounded as she came, and thankful for his own orgasm.

When they calmed down and relaxed, he pulled her into his chest, tangling up their legs. They laid facing each other with her head tilted up and his tilted down. They whispered and smiled to each other. He ran one hand through her hair and laughed at something she said. One of her hands was holding his neck while her other was traveling up and down his bare back.

" You tired, Babe?" He whispered. his index finger lightly ran up and down her neck.

" Yeah. Long flight and day." She whispered.

" What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked as her eyes drooped.

" Going to trial with my boyfriend." Derek grinned then laughed.

" That sounds like a plan." He said. She dropped her head down and yawned before settling into him more. She rubbed her cheek against his chest with her eyes shut. He closed his eyes and felt her body relax against his. " You sleeping?" He whispered.

" Almost." London whispered back. Derek smiled and nodded.

" Good night, sweetheart, well it's time to go." He started to sing softly. " Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go. I hate to leave you but I really must say. Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight." She smiled into his chest as he sing sweetly and quietly to her. She had heard him sing before, usually when he was teasing her or Maddox but he had never sang to her just to be sweet. " Well, it's three o'clock in the morning, Baby I just can't do right. Well, I hate to leave you, baby, I don't mean maybe. Because I love you so! Goodnight, sweetheart, it's time to go. I hate to leave you but I really must say, goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight. Goodnight, Sweetheart." He finished in a whisper.

" Thank you." She whispered as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
